Lose Focus
by FigureIt
Summary: Amaya is sent to the Death Note world after falling asleep on the park bench. She finds the Death Note's opposite, the Once Note. What is it exactly and can she save L and Watari in the end? **BEING REWRITTEN**
1. Intro

Amaya clutched her light jacket that was loosely covering her small frame as a light breeze went through her. Grasping her Death Note manga in her hand, she sat down on a park bench underneath a massive weeping willow. Her cool gray eyes gazed up at the brooding sky, dark clouds gliding dangerously, threatening to downpour any moment. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, she loved the rain with a passion. Her name meant night rain after all, that and since it was darkening, as it was a quarter to seven the sky was a stormy gray that matched her eyes. Not only that, but the rain calmed her down, made her feel as if she wasn't alone. Not the only one almost going insane with missing someone, not the only one trying not to break down.

Amaya flipped through her Death Note manga to the last chapter, quickly scanning through the graphic novel with a nervous anticipation. She had finished watching the anime about a week before and knew L's death was going to occur soon. Her heart plummeted to her throat as she finished the final chapter and closed her eyes, clenching her fists. 'L's death was going to happen in the next volume', she had realized with an upset expression crawling its way onto her facial features.

She leaned back on the wooden park bench, and ran a hand through her soft blonde hair while sighing. Suddenly, a phone vibrated in her pocket making her flinch with surprise as she reached for her cell. Amaya eyed the caller I.D. with a frown, her mother's name popping up on the cover. Holding back a groan, she flipped open her cell phone to hear her mother's anxious yells and complains.

"Where on earth are you?" her mother asked feverishly, Amaya almost envisioned her mother's lip pursed in a firm, prudent line," It's been about an hour since you left. You said you'd be at the park. What kind of normal teenager stays at the park-"

"Mom," Amaya murmured sternly to her mother, attempting to calm her," I am still at the park. I'm fine, I'm just reading Death Note."

"Why do you read that Japanese stuff anyway, why don't you read normal English novels," her mother pressed, as Amaya's eyes narrowed at the ground in annoyance at her mother's oblivious uncultured beliefs.

"I just read 'Catcher in the Rye' last week, Mother," Amaya replied curtly, massaging the bridge of her nose," It's no big deal. Please don't pick a fight with me Mom. I'll be home in a little bit."

"You'll just go back into your room writing like always," her mother complained," It's a Friday night, don't you have any friends you could go to party out with?"

Amaya grit her teeth silently before finally shooting back," I'm sorry I'm not as much of a social butterfly that you were when you were 18 Mom, but I like writing. It's what I do."

"Why can't you be like you used to be? You might as well not come home if all you do is stay in your room. I don't really even know why I called. Just because Spencer- ," her mother said, Amaya froze at her mother's biting words," Wait, Amaya. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring your brother up. I've just been on an edge lately because of what happened too. It's just-"

"You're right," Amaya hissed into the phone," I don't know why you called either."

And with that she with a fit of rage threw her phone to the ground, instantly making it shatter in various metal pieces. A rumble of thunder sounded, making Amaya look up at the sky. She looked down at the Death Note that was now on the ground, pages flipping wildly from the wind. She quickly held it close to her body and closed her eyes, refusing the tears that threatened to spill out at any moment. Pitter patters erupted, indicating that the rain had finally began. Amaya let out a content smile break out across her face with a sigh. She took in a deep breath of the refreshing storm air, and her eyes glanced back at the Death Note manga in her hands.

"Life's so god damn ironic," she muttered dryly to herself, rubbing her face with her hands," I think fiction makes more sense than reality. Geez."

Amaya's eye flittered over to the manga in her hands and began to re-read it, being sheltered from the rain by the willow that swayed slightly over her. The sky began to darken to a rick ash grey, indicating that more time had indeed passed. With a groan, she stretched and pulled he jacket closer to herself once more as she laid down on the bench. The rhythm of the rain slowly lulled her into sleep, the last thing she recalled seeing a flash of lightning and hearing a boom of thunder in the distance.

Someone tugged at her jacket, which she responded to huddle closer to herself making the person let out a moan as they flicked her nose. Now fully alert, she sat up and bashed heads against the person who was attempting to rouse her from her restless slumber. Blinking a few times, she eyed the young man who was familiar. Amaya shook her head, as if trying to brush off the odd feeling of de'ja'vu.

"All you alright?" the boy asked, his light brown eyes flickering from her face then back to her manga," You were asleep and it was raining… I didn't feel right seeing such a pretty girl sleeping outside on a chilly rainy night."

Amaya flushed slightly then smiled warmly at him," Sorry, sorry. I'm quite alright, really. Thanks for looking out for me.. er..?"

"Turro Hasuro," he said, his eyes once more gazing down at her manga making her raised an eyebrow as he asked," What do you have in your hands?"

"Oh, are you a Death Note fan too?" she asked cheerfully, now sitting up straight as Hasuro sat beside her," I've seen the-"

"What the hell are you playing at?" he interrupted harshly, eyes glaring at her dangerously," Why do you have a Death Note?"

Amaya scoffed at his rudeness and looked down at her manga- Death Note?!

"Holy Christ!" she exclaimed, eyes wide and shaking her head to make sure she wasn't hallucinating," Wait.." she looked observed Toshiro for a few moments before he jaw dropped," Light… Yagami Light?"

His eyes narrowed into slits as he tensed," You have the shinigami eyes? And- ", he paused and murmured something to an invisible being," You have no name… or life span? What are you?"

Amaya's eyes were gleaming in confusion and surprise," Wait.. I'm confused. Was that Ryuk?"

At this point, Light stiffened as he stared up at Ryuk then turned back towards Amaya," How can you see him? First off, what's your name?"

"As if I'm going to tell you," Amaya said, bristling as she glared at the killer," _Kira_."

"How do you know all of this?" he exclaimed, grasping he wrists in frusteration. Amaya growled and tugged her wrists out of his grasp as she glared at him venomously.

"I am a powerful.. psychic," she replied after a few moments, then sent him a lopsided smirk," Best be careful, Light. Don't get me angry, or I'll just have a little chat with your best buddy, L."

"But you are another Kira," he shot back, staring at me with a small amount of anger beneath his hair," You'll get caught too."

"I have nothing written in it," she said with a confident nod," I've killed nor hurt anyone. You can't prove it, unless, there are different types of Kira.."

Light looked at her silently for a few moments before grinning wickedly," Thanks for the idea."

Amaya frowned as he towered over her for a few moments," What-what are you doing?"

He took hold of her wrists and firmly pressed against a pressure point in her neck making her buckle slightly, before going limp in his arms. Light gave a content smile, the gears spinning in his mind overtime as he changed her position on the bench. Light heard Ryuk chuckle lightly and he turned to see Ryuk looking down at the two with a bemused expression.

"What are you going to do, Light?"Ryuk inquired with a devilish grin lodged onto his eerie features and pale face," With this new girl, or threat?"

"I'm going to keep L busy for a while," he replied airlessly," So you really can't see her name or life span?"

Ryuk shook his head then erupted into a wolfish grin," Things are going to get very.. interesting."

**Natsumi** **Talk:**

Natsumi: So here is the edited introduction chapter, and I personally think it cleared some things out and is better in a whole. I reread my story and realized how confusing it was in the beginning. I'm so sorry about that. I also put another plot in the mix, Amaya's older brother! Hmm, I wonder how poor Spencer died. And I wonder what part he'll play. Though, I'm sorry I changed it a bit.

L: I agree with you Natsumi, it had indeed improved.

Natsumi: Why thank you L, and I also believe more people will read on more from the 1st chapter. I may rewrite the first real chapter too. It's just been so boring at my grandparents house I've just been writing and vegging out in a hot tub for the past two days.

Amaya: -says dryly- Oh, poor poor you.

Natsumi: I have no internet access. I've become so dependent on the internet, mostly fanfiction. –cry- Anyway, I hope you guys liked the edited introduction! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Amaya felt herself being shocked lightly and her eyes shot open to find herself chained to a chair, and her eyes widened in panic. Her head whirled back and forth to find the room empty and a camera and microphone placed on a table in front of her.

"I see that you are awake,"a computerized voice said camly, which Amaya instantly realized was L.

'_Holy chocolate',_she thought,'_It wasn't just some twisted dream?_'

"This is a little kinky,"she remarked dryly,"Talk about bondage."

"You are under suspicion of being Kira,"the L murmered, his voice altered and ignoring her comment,"Will you first tell me your name?"

Amaya gritted her teeth in irritation and glared at the camera and said with an extremly flippant tone,"Let me say a few things: 1. I am not Kira. 2. I know who is Kira. 3. I know who you are and you best let me out before I really start getting pissed and say your real name. 4. You have no warrant or court permission to follow through with investigating me. This is illegal, and I want the man behind the scenes to come here himself."

Silence engulfed the room, and she could figure out that L was probably nibbling on his finger or some sweets and thinking over what she had just said.

"An officer from the Kira case had overheard you-"he said before she cut him off impatiently.

"L, please knock it off, you can say everyone's name, I can't kill anyone. The worst I've done was beat somebody up, but that's another story. I know things that could prove very useful to your case, I had.. dreams about things which turned out to be true. If you wish, I could say your real name, which Mr.Someone-I-Won't-Mention who you also believe is Kira would be listening to. He's probably right next to you, isn't he?" she coughs twice with saying,"Light," in between.

Another akward pause sounded out when L didn't even bother to deny it,"How did you know who I was?"

"Jesus Christ!"she yelled,"What do I have to do to prove to you I'm not Kira?!"

Amaya paused and shuddered,"Ew, deja vu."

"I will be candid with you, first I want your name or you'll be in confinement for the next few months. Please do not make us go to these lengths, No Name-san."L replied, still in his computerized voice.

"So you really want to know my name?"Amaya said with her lips curling upwards into a small smirk,"My name is Naibun, Naibu Nazo." -NaibunSecret/ NazoEnigma-

A soft laugh came from the microphone,"That's cute, but will you please tell us your real name, it must be a pretty one from being such a pretty girl yourself."

Amaya let out a small laugh and sent a grin towards the camera,"Matsuda, you know L get's angry when you use the microphone. Oh, and thanks for the compliment, but I'm not saying. Where is he, off to get more sweets?"

"How did...what..."she heard him mutter, his voice shaking slightly.

"MATSUDA! What did I tell you-,"she heard L begin to yell and the microphone went off and Amaya began to giggle.

"I apologize for him, though you did bring another curiousity upon me,"L said, and the curiousity was actually detecable in his voice,"How did you know his name and my appreciation for sweets?"

"I believe I already spelled it out for you, L, dear,"Amaya said with a sigh,"Just bring someone you trust out here, or whatever. Just not Yagami Light."

"Why don't you like Yagami Light?"L asked.

"Are you serious?"she said in disbelief and irritation,"Because he is framing me as Kira to save his own psyhcotic ass. And seeing as he has the-"

_Wait a minute_, she thought as her eyes began to zone out,_I'm not even really suppossed to be here anyway, right? Should I really say... Would I mess everything up? Damn it!_

"Light-kun has what?"L asked impatiently.

--

Light's eyes widened slightly as Ryuk chuckled behind him.

_Kuso, what am I going to do if she talks about the Death Note? What can I do-_

"He has the.. means to kill me. That's the one thing I'm not sure of, how Kira kills."she lied, making Light let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_What is she hiding?_, Light thought anxiously, watching her stare back at the camera and for the first time, a little unsure, _I need to find out, she's a bigger problem then I thought originally. She needs to be taken on, and soon._

--

"Do you know what?"Amaya yelled, finally put up with the four hours of pointless questions,"How about I just say your name and wait to see how long it takes for Kira to kill you!"

"I believe you wouldn't, No Name-san."L replied calmly, she could almost feel his gaze peer through her bluff.

She stiffened slightly, then bit her lip then gazed at the camera defiantly,"I'll spell it then, and by the point when you're convinced, whether it be when I'm halfway done spelling it or not.. It's up to you."

"L."

"That wasn't obvious,"he said dryly, the computerized voice seriously started to annoy her.

"A."

Now he was silent,"I'll send someone down for you to complete what you were going to say."

"Told you."she muttered, giving the camera an irritated glance.

Amaya heard a door slide open and she turned to see a man dressed in all dark clothing, who look quite intimadating.

"Hey, Watari."she said with a bemused grin as the figure tensed.

"Please tell me L's name, No Name-san."Watari whispered, though his voice shook a little bit at the begining.

"Stand in front of me so Kira can't see me saying his name, he might get an idea from how my lips move."she said blankly.

Watari nodded and stepped in front of her and leaned forward, his ear near he mouth.

"L is Lawliet."Amaya whispered smoothly.

"Will you please inform me of your true name in return?"he asked.

"Only you and L are to know,"she said softly,"I am Hisakata Amaya. Tell everyone else my name is.. Hakumei Kaisou."

He nodded sternly and walked out of the room. Amaya sighed, tugging at her bonds on her wrists and feet once more. A few more moments later L spoke again, but without the voice altercation.

"Your precentage of being Kira has dropped to 7."L said,"But you will stay here for investigation, and you will be around either someone from the team, or me for 24/7. Matsuda will let you loose of your bonds and escort you to the main room so you may be introduced to everyone."

Amaya nodded but then looked at the camera with a quizzical and cynical expression,"I wish to speak to you alone later on, L."

"Vice versa, Kaisou-san."he replied, though he emphasized the fake name slightly,"We'll see you in a few moments."

With that, Amaya heard the door slide open once more and the rookie, Matsuda walked in with a childish smile.

"Kaisou is a pretty name,"he remarked with a soft blush as he removed the chains from her ankles,"Do you mind if I call you Kai-chan?"

Amaya laughed.

_He reminds me of a puppy, so adorable,_she thought, a small grin on her face.

"Only if I can call you Matsu-kun,"she replied playfully, a he removed the ropes from her wrists. Amaya slowly stood up, only to stagger slightly from not being on her feet for the past four hours or so.

Amaya let out a surprised yelp and put her hands in front of her, prepared to kiss the floor a painful hello, but felt arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Phew,"she said breathlessly,"Thanks for that one, Matsu-kun."

He laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously,"No problem."

The two walked back with eager conversation, mostly on Matsuda's part as Amaya just nodded and laughed occassionally.

"Well, here's our headquarter's and I guess your new home,"Matsuda said with a warm smile, opening the doors into a high tech room, which she remembered. The huge computer monitors towered over everyone.

Amaya gazed around the room, her hear pounding loudly in her chest. It really started to hit her.

_I'm... in Death Note. I'm really here, this isn't a dream! I don't know how it happened, but I may as well have fun with it._, she thought, eyes bright like a child's.

"Hello, everyone,"Amaya said with a smile, then tensed slightly as Light and his father leered at her. More-so Light with anger. Crazy Light..."My name is Hakumei Kaisou. You can call me Kai, or whatever works."

"Nice to meet you,"they replied, though gazing at her warily.

One man walked up to her,"Hey Kai-chan, I'm-"

"Mogi, I know,"she said with a smile making Mogi stare at her for a moment, then laugh.

"You're good. You and your little phsycic self would be a good help on the case,"Mogi said with a wide grin.

"Ne, that's what I'm aiming to do. But L over here-"she began.

"Call me Ryuzaki for the most part, Kaisou-san."L said blankly.

Amaya turned around slowly, her eyes curiously boring into L's dark rimmed ones. His black hair was in it's usual dissarray and sitting with his knees hugging his chest. L, or, _Ryuzaki_ was sucking on a spoon.

She took in a few deep breaths, trying to keep a squeel silent. She swallowed and a pink tint arose on her cheeks,"Gomen... Ryuzaki-san."

_'He's so hot! __**Stop thinking that, you're looking like an idiot.**__ When don't I, is the true question. But anyway, just look at him! He's cuter then the manga or anime could ever try to- __**Now you're staring at him. He's looking at you funny.**__ Oops.' _she argued with herself, all the while her eyes never leaving L's

He tilted his head to left, eyeing her making her blush become more pronounced,"Is something wrong?"

L blinked, then his upper lip curled into a very small smirk as he got up off his seat and walked in is usual slouched manner close to her,"Look quickly over there!", he yelled.

Amaya's eyes widened,"What is it?!"

She whirled her head around, and felt something metal and cold snatch itself on her wrist. She let out a sigh, and turned to look back at an expressionless L. Amaya rolled her eyes.

"I should of known,"she grumbled, tugged at the hand cuff securly locked on her wrist. Her gaze went back up to L,"There is a 100 chance that I dislike you alot right now."

"Are you trying to mock me?"he asked dryly, looking down at her slightly,"Now, shush."

She furrowed her brows as he tugged her and she followed reluctantly as L walked behind Light who was currently glaring into space like the psychotic little boy he was.

_He is a hot piece of evil though.._ she though absentmindedly.

Amaya saw a familar glint of metallic silver and her mouth dropped.

"Ryuzaki-san, you better not-"she began before she was cut off by the angry yells of Light.

"Why do I have to go through this, **again**?"he hissed, eyeing both L and Amaya with distaste.

"Because my suspicions of you being Kira is now 34,"L replied calmly,"So both of you will be under my watch."

"But _he's_ Kira!,"Amaya yelled furiously.

"My son is not Kira!"Light's father protested,"Why is everyone saying that?"

"For more then one reason, buddy,"Amaya hissed.

"Kai-chan,"Light muttered, obviously forcing a smile.

She glared daggers at him,"What Light-teme?"

Light stepped closer to her and whispered as L was calming down Light's father,"The sooner we get out of suspicion of being Kira we get out of this hell treatment."

"It's your god damn fault I'm being accused in the first place, moron!"she growled.

"Look, the three of us will be together for at least a week, to two weeks tops. We also need to talk privately,"Light snapped back.

Amaya was silent for a moment,"The moment we are alone I'm going to kick your ass."

Light smirked,"Exactly, now, suck it up."

She grit her teeth and bit on her cheek, frusterated beyond belief. Amaya wanted to bite something. She always had the urge to when she was angry or scared. She eyed some of L's carmels.

_Something chewy and delicious. I want,_she thought, and reached for the carmels placed next to the computers without pulling the handcuff's chain too much.

Her eyes shone with hearts, and she inhaled the rest in the matter of seconds.

"...you understand now, Yagami-san?"L asked calmly.

Sourichi sighed and nodded,"Yes, I have to go now, it's been a while since I've been home. And Light... sorry you're stuck here."

"It's alright Dad,"Light said, smiling like the perfect son making Amaya want to puke,"I just need to prove myself, that's all."

Sourichi briskly walked out of the room, leaving an akward tension behind.

L sighed and returned to his seat in front of the computer, with Light and Amaya sitting on either side of him with sullen faces. Without taking his eyes off the screen, L reached for where his carmels.. used to be. Grabbing a wrapper, his eyes shot to the empty box with Amaya innocently playing with her hands.

"Kaisou-san,"L murmered in an eerily monotone voice,"You obviously can't _see_ the rules about my .. sweets."

"Eh?"Amaya looked at L with wide, innocent eyes,"What are you talking about Ryuzaki-_kun_?"

L's eye twitched slightly and prodded his finger into her side, making her jump and narrow her eyes evilly at him,"Kai-_chan_, don't even think about eating my sweets again, or I'll hurt you."

The room got silent, as L sat in a territoral stance. Amaya swallowed nervously,"How will you hurt me?"

L's eyes turned into slits and he got close enough to Amaya to make her flush uneasily,"You know how you don't like Light-kun that much?"

Amaya scowled as she got a small insight of what he was planning to do,"...yes."

"I will handcuff the two of you together for three days. Just the two of you in one room."he replied, before calmly returning back to the screens.

Light and Amaya glared at each other before looking back at the screens along with L.

"This is going to be a blast,"Amaya said dryly, her voice muffled from her face covering her hands,"If my retna's burn out from staring at a computer screen all day, Ryuzaki-san, I'm sueing."

--

Natsumi: Hello! . I don't think I like this fanfiction very much.. I normally don't write like.. this. I blame my absence of chocolate. 'tis gone!

Mello:The chocolate... is gone?! D:

L:Sweets...gone...but..but.. -dies-

Natsumi: No! I know you die and all, butbutbutbutbut not this early! -cry-

L:I wuz j/king L0LZ grl u iz funni.

Light:-blinks- No, he really died.

Natsumi:-sighs and throws L into a batch of chocolate syrup- That's the 3rd time this week!

L:-back to normal but covered in.. chocolate.- Mmmn.

Natsumi: See you later, if I decide I like this fanfiction.. "


	3. Chapter 2

Amaya sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her eyes trailed over the the little clock on the corner of the computer monitor's screen. 4:32 A.M. L still looked as awake as he was six hours ago, and Light was currently dozing off, his head planted firmly in one of the many cakes that littered L's side.

"Oi, Ryuzaki-san,"she murmered, trying to stifle a yawn with her hand,"We've been researching and looking through security tapes since 9 P.M., about a good 7 and a half hours ago. I think we should you know, pretend to not be nocturnal creatures and do what everyone else is doing. Sleeping."

"But I'm not tired,"he replied blankly, not taking his eyes off the screen as he scrolled down some dead criminal's data.

"Well, every one normal human being is,"Amaya said sourly,"That and the fact that Light is sleeping in your coconut cake."

L's eyes widened, and finally took his gaze off the screen to see a softly snoring Light, who was as Amaya said, fast asleep in the cake with icing smeared all over his nose and cheek. With a small frown, L prodded Light's side in attempt to rouse him from his sleep. The attempt failed, and Amaya, with a wicked grin stood up from her seat. The chains from the hand cuff attatched securely on her wrist bristled slightly as she stepped beside the sleeping teen.

With the mischievious grin only becoming more broad, she slowly positioned her fingers around his neck, looking like she would strangle him. L let out a snort of indigtation, as Amaya sighed mockingly to move her hand's position over Light's nose. She shot L a look out of the corner of her eye, and a small smirk planted itself on his lips as he watched the scene out of the side of his gaze as only now half of his attention remained on the screen.

Amaya pinched Light's nostrils, causing a complete stop in his breathing. After only about 5 seconds, Light sat up, wide awake and gasping for breath. Amaya tried to rush to her seat without Light seeing her, but she noticed she failed when Light sent out an angry stream of profanities at her.

"You were asleep... in cake,"Amaya replied dryly,"And I thought of a rather revolutionary idea, let's sleep. Oh, and that's not all, but in _real_ beds! Unless of course, Light-teme wishes to sleep in coconut cake. Though, I'm sure a pretty boy like yourself thinks sugar is bad for the complexion."

With an irritated sigh, Light brushed the icing off and turned towards L and Amaya, or as far as Light knew, Kaisou,"Oddly enough, Kai-san is right. It's healthy to sleep, and the effects of having none are clearly obvious."

Amaya snickered and gave a nod towards L,"Ryuzaki is example A."

L frowned and folded his arms as he stretched and got to his feet and stood in his normal slouch,"I don't sleep often. But since Light-kun and Kaisou-san wishes to mock me so, I will accept their request to sleep."

Amaya threw her hands up mockfully,"There _is_ a god!"

"Shush, Kaisou-san,"L said with an irritated glance headed her way,"Our bedroom will be this way-"

"Wait, hold the phone,"Amaya stopped midstride, and the two has a forced abrupt stop and stared at her.

"What is is, Kai-san?"Light asked impatiently, dark circles starting to appear from under his eyes

"Well, I need pajamas. I do enjoy clean clothes every now and then, showers especially when I was found alseep in the rain, and the other mulitple, lovely feminine nessccities,"she said quickly all within one breath,"So, we'll start off with the easiest problem first. Pajamas."

The two boys looked at each other, uneasy expressions on their faces.

Then, L finally spoke up, looking at her from under his dark head of hair hiding his eyes from her,"Since Kaisou-san is rather petite, I'll lend you a large shirt of mine."

She sighed, and ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair,"Thanks for that, but what about a shower, bath, or some type of cleansing? Could you let me go for that bit of time, or no?"

L looked at her sternly,"I apoligize, Kaisou-san. I had forgotten about the many issues of being a female. I suppose it's because I've spent little time with any. I can not let Kaisou-san out of my sight from being under suspicion. I will give Kaisou-san as much privacy as I can within those limits."

With a agitated sigh, she shrugged apathetically and was tugged along into a dimly lit room. A book shelf, one window, a rather large dark blue bed, a wardobe and a basket filled with strawberries on a bedside table with a small lamp ontop were the only objects in the room.

Quietly closing the door, L and Light undressed, as Amaya's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. She turned quickly, not before catching a glimpse of the attractive young men shirtless.

_Damn hormones_, she mentally cried, the heat almost raidiating off her face,_Damn their good looks and my poor virgin eyes. Kind of.._

"Kaisou-san,"L placed a hand hesitantly on her shoulder,"Here."

Amaya turned and nervously took the large white shirt out of L's grasp,"Thanks Ryuzaki-san."

L nodded, and all three stared at each other. L was is a baggy white t-shirt, and dark blue pajama pants as Light wore nothing more then crimson red pajama bottoms. With a deep breath and with a scowl adorning her features, she said stiffly,"If you will..."

"Oh,"L said, shocked then slightly sheepish,"Light-kun and I will avert our gazes."

Light gave Amaya a cocky smirk and turned around as did L. Amaya akwardly slipped off her clothing, having a bit of issues because of the troublesome metallic cuff latched onto her wrist. She had slipped off her bottoms when a stiffled gasp made her stiffen.

Amaya sent a look over her shoulder to see both boys turned around, both tense and she just sighed and wrote it off. She then quickly placed on the large, long sleeved shirt.

"I-I'm dressed,"she stated finally, and the two boys let out a large breath as they turned around, both with odd expressions on their faces,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"they quickly replied in union, frightening Amaya slightly.

She looked down to see the shirt went down to mid thigh, and the sleeves overlapped her hands making her look like a 4 year old trying on an older brother's shirt. She itched the back of her head nervously as they all stood nervously, still chained together.

"So,"Amaya began an attempt to ease the slight tension,"What's do for tommorrow?"

"More research, and Kaisou-san and I will speak privately."L said, staring at Amaya without blinking,"We will have much to discuss."

"Joy,"she muttered, then her eyes narrowed,"So Light gets a bit of freedom?"

"No, he will be under security while we discuss matters, Kaisou-san,"he replied.

"Enough talking,"Light said gruffly, moving to the bed, tugging Ryuzaki, and then therefor Amaya,"Time to sleep."

Light was on the far end, with L in the middle, followed by Amaya. The lamp was still on, and with a lazy reach of the hand and switched it off. Immediatly, darkness engulfed the room. Amaya stared up at the ceiling, eyes drooping as she fell asleep to the deep breathing of the man close to her.

--

Natsumi:Now that's more like it! -cheers- I ate alot of chocolate and my writting ability improved. I am a weird person, aren't I? I might rewrite the intro and first chapter later...

L:Natsumi-san should. They sucked.

Natsumi: You didn't have to be that blunt. ;--;

L:I don't care. I need to go and look for Amaya-san. She has seemed to run off again...

Amaya:-pops up out of no where- Don't say my name! Light could be near. -looks around suspiciously-

Light: That's only a first name, sadly. I WILL KILL YOU...EVENTUALLY.

Natsumi:-blinks- But... she's the main character in this story. Not you, psycho boy.

Light: ..meh.

Natsumi: Hit me up with some reviews to tell me how I'm doing. I'm open for advice! :D Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

A yelp and a bang erupted, arousing Amaya from her sleep with a confused scowl. She sat up slowly, blinking as she observed her surroundings. Dim sunlight streamed through the lone window. Amaya went to get up, but the clinking of the hand cuffs on her wrist prevented her from any movement.

She sighed and then realized her position on the bed had moved. Rather then being on the end, next to L on her right, she was in the middle of the two soundly sleeping young men. Her eyes wandered over to the clock that had read in bold, red, digital numbers that it was no more then 7 A.M., as she bit the inside of her cheek and decided to try and return to her slumber, no matter how restless it had been.

Failing to get more rest and from fear or rousing the two boys beside her, Amaya stared at the pale white ceiling dully. Suddenly, an arm snaked its way around her waist, making her eyes widen. She turned cautiously to her right, where Light now resided to see him sleeping soundly. With realization and a soft tint of pink on her cheeks, Amaya discovered it was Light's arm that was adorning her waist.

Amaya stared at him for a few moment, her gray eyes peering at him closely, with a small sigh and smile her gaze averted to the ceiling once more.

_Light almost looks sane_, she thought absently gazing at him from the corner of her eyes, _Innocent, even. Now _that's_ a funny thought. But I can't deny he's pretty attractive… for a serial killer anyway._

A familiar feeling of an arm wrapping around her opposite hip made her eyes furrow slightly, trying to control her rapidly flushing face, and turned her head to the left to see L nibbling on his thumb, his other arm draped around her. Her eyes were widened once more, when she could no longer control her blush, when L nestled his head into her shoulder.

"I want strawberry cake,"L mumbled in his sleep,"Kira, I order you to get me some."

Amay blinked and stifled a laugh, _L talks in his sleep? Priceless._

Another large bang and yell, one similar to the one that woke her up in the first place sounded along with a high pitched squeal. Amaya frowned, mentally going through the episodes of the anime to remember the familiar voice, when the door slammed open. L and Light's eyes snapped open, and blinked trying to understand what was going on. With large eyes, they removed themselves from Amaya, with Light having a sheepish face and L's expression was blank as usual.

"Misa?" Amaya said aloud, remembering the blonde, squealing and obsessive girl.

"Eh?" Misa said with wide eyes,"Who are you? I'm a celebrity so that's why you know my name, I guess. Anyway, are you a whore? Why were you sleeping with Light-kun and Ryuzaki?"

"No, Misa-,"Light tried to begin before Misa let out a loud wail.

"Light-kun slept with whore-san and L. They had a threesome without Misa!"she cried, making the other three's eyes narrow in irritation, as Light and Amaya's faces flushed at her theory, except for L were he bit on his thumb with an annoyed expression.

"Misa-san,"L spoke calmly,"This is Hakumei Kaisou. Kaisou-san is not a whore, and we did not have a 'threesome' nor engage in any sort of intercourse. Kaisou-san along with Light-kun are suspects in the Kira case, and therefore, they need to be under my supervision at all times."

Misa blinked and tilted her head,"But you guys were fondling her! Ryuzaki you big pervert!"

"Shut up, will you? It's too early in the morning to be this loud,"Amaya growled,"And they weren't _fondling _me, their arms moved as they slept. Calm down, spazzy blonde."

Misa scowled,"But you're a blonde too!"

Amaya nodded solemly,"Alas I am, but I'm not an idiot."

"As long as you know Light-kun is all mine!,"she exclaimed and jumped onto the bed, trying to glomp Light who was caught in her fatal embrace. He struggled to push her away, making strangled choking sounds. With Misa flailing about, L fell off the bed and 'broke his crown as Amaya and Light came tumbling after'!

Amaya was helplessly smothered between the two men. With a flustered sigh she kicked Light off, and L followed since the order of the handcuffs were: Light, L, and Amaya.. Amaya flew with the group, landing painfully on L, making Light let out a pained 'oomph' seeing as he was at the very bottom of the pile.

She locked eyes with L and said seriously,"Ryuzaki-san, if I were to kill Misa, would my chances of being Kira go up or down?"

"To be honest, Kaisou-san, I can not decide,"he muttered, and he tried to get up when Amaya slowly got off him with a groan when a few pairs of footsteps neared the room.

"Wha-what happened?"Matsuda said from the door way, mouth agape.

Amaya frowned slightly, and adjusted the white shirt that L had leant her, that was riding up her hips, back to its normal position to her middle thighs. Light and Amaya flushed at everyone's gaze as L stood in his normal slouched position, his face hidden by his hair.

"She happened,"Amaya hissed, narrowing her eyes at Misa who had an oblivious expression on her face.

"But Kai-san was hogging Light-kun and had L with her too,"Misa protested,"They were fondling her!"

"No they weren't!"Amaya let out a frusterated yell, and tugged at her dirty blonde hair,"I'm glad you decide to do something good with your life later on and kill yourself!"

The room became eerily quiet, as tears came to Misa's eyes. Amaya's stomach churned uneasily, as guilt shined brightly in her gray downcast eyes.

"Look…Misa," she said awkwardly,"I didn't mean to say that. It came out the wrong way. I'm sorry."

Misa nibbled on her bottom lips then silently went out of the room. Amaya sighed and sat down on the bed, running a hand through her hair.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh,"she said, voice muffled from her hands covering her face,"God, I feel like a bitch."

"May everyone leave now?"L said softly,"Kaisou-san and I need to speak privately now."

Light made a noise, and L reached in his pajama pant's pocket lazily and brought out a set of three keys. He swiftly unlocked the cuffs bonding him to Light.

"Watch Light-kun while we're speaking, please,"L said quietly, his face still hidden from his head of dark hair.

Light smoothly walked out of the room, with the rest of the police force trailing quickly behind, though one person was still standing in the middle of the room nervously.

"I'll be okay, Matsu-kun,"she said with a small smile.

"I'll see you later Kai-chan,"he said before quickly heading out the door, along with closing it for privacy.

L sighed and itched his head as he moved close to Amaya on the bed, and reached for the earlier mentioned strawberry basket as he hugged his knees as he placed the basket in front of him.

He nibbled on a strawberry as he eyes her curiously, his hair now swept out of his dark eyes. After a few moments he swallowed and began to speak,"Amaya-san, please be honest with me and tell me who you really are. Or, _what_ you are."

Amaya smirked and leaned against the bed post,"So you fo know my real name, Ryuzaki-san."

"Amaya-san may call me by my true name when we are alone if she wishes," he mumbled, now picking up another strawberry.

"Alright, Lawliet-san,"she said with a soft smile,"I'm from the United States, Washington to be exact-"

"There are no files proving your existence, and the police force had taken DNA samples from Amaya-san's hair that was in the room where she was interrogated."L said,"So, in effect, Amaya-san was either alone since birth, or destroyed her own files which is basically impossible."

Amaya frowned,"You did all that work on me?"

L nodded thoughtfully,"Hai, I, or should I say, the police force did. Who are you?

"So _that's_ how far I am in this world,"she muttered

"What does Amaya-san imply by 'this world',"L asked sharply, his full attention on her now.

"Lawliet-san…"she said slowly, trying to figure out how she was going to say what was whirling through her mind,"This is going to be very hard to understand, but please be open minded."

L nodded slowly, his eyes boring into her own,"I will attempt to, Amaya-san."

"I'm not from this world or… dimension,"she said, lips pressed into a firm line,"And in my real world, or whatever, your life, Light's life, this whole case is a story. An anime and a manga, that shows the case from Kira's view. Kira _**is**_ Light. I know the future and past of a few people, mostly the future. I know who will live… and who will die. I know about Mello, Near, and Matt, the so called 'mini L's' as I like to say. And, according to the events so far… two people will die soon. Possibly not as soon, since I had intervined. Possibly one, two or even three months from now they could die, another big fact is that the whole story plot may be altered up to this point."

L was silent for a few moments, and reached for another strawberry,"Which two will be the next to die?"

"Watari,"she said slowly, as she saw the surprise in L's eyes.

"Who else?"he said sternly, his voice betrayed the careful blankness in his expression.

Amaya now looked him straight in the eyes, and sighed as she began on what she knew would warp his world,"You, Lawliet-san. You are next after him."

Natsumi: Yay, I got reviews! And they were oh-so-nice :D! Thank you so much for reading and supporting my fanfiction. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside, just like L does!

L:….eh?

Natsumi:Nothing, L, dear, nothing. Anyway, I have about 200 hits! Already! Gosh, I feel proud. Though, another issue is coming up. Who will Amaya pair up with? The choices may be either: L, Light, or Matsuda. The whole voting thing won't happen until at least the 6th or 7th chapter. Oh, this is only the 3rd, so you guys have to wait a little bit to vote! So, keep everything in mind as you wonderful little readers read away!

Matsuda: Who's Amaya?

Light:Yes… who is this Amaya? –evilly and romatically interested-

Natsumi:-blink- That's… an interesting expression you have, Light. O.o' Oh, and I meant to say Kaisou, sorry… really bad typo. Aheh.

L:Read and Review, Reader-san.

Natsumi: Yes please, and tell me how I'm doing! The critic I got was helpful, I fixed the issues in the earlier chapters. I'll update either tomorrow or Tuesday, depending on how many reviews I get. –bribing- Have a good day now!


	5. Chapter 4

L was silent, eyes brooding as he mentally mulled over what Amaya had just admitted to him. He looked up at her momentarily to see her face had an expression of badly concealed anguish over what she had said. With a frown, he bit down on his thumb and he winced, as he bit hard enough to break skin. A small trickle of blood ran down his hand, making Amaya's eyes gaze over at him with concern and guilt.

"Lawliet,"she said softly,"Do you have bandages in here?"

He nodded absent mindedly, and looked up at her noticing she forgot the usual honorific,"Yes, a first aid kit in the bedside table."

She rummaged through the various things in the doorways, mostly sweets and the such when she discovered the small first aid kit. Amaya smiled wryly as she took her normal seat on the bed next to L when she took out the bandages and bandage tape.

"Do you do this often, Lawliet?"she said with an amused under tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whenever I am upset,"he murmered quietly, and his head shot up as he felt soft hands gently hold his hand,"I could do it myself, Amaya."

"No –san?"she said with a small smile,"And it's easier if I were to, it's easier with two hands."

L stared at her for a moment, then the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly,"Amaya isn't using the usual honorifics with my name either, and thank you. I need to stop injuring myself."

Amaya smiled warmly,"It's not big deal, it happens to the best of us."

The pair went silent as she carefully wrapped the gauze around his thumb expertly, and taped the bandage together. She held his hand for a moment, and had her thumb move in circles comfortingly as L looked at her uneasily.

Amaya flushed and took her hand away,"I-I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm finished. One more thing, would you rather me call you L or Lawliet-san?"

_Why back to honorifics? _,he thought curiously, _She's uncomfortable. Why?_

L looked at her inquiringly, and moved his bandaged thumb absently,"Whatever Amaya wishes, I do not mind. And may I ask you something?"

"Sure, L-san,"she replied quickly,"Shoot."

"Why does Amaya care for me so much?"he asked bluntly, looking at her with a soft expression.

Amaya looked down at her hands then back up at L,"Because you will be hurt by someone you believed a friend. Not just hurt, killed. It was the single most painful thing for me to watch, regardless of the fact you weren't real, just a character in an anime." She paused and looked at him directly in the eyes, a determined expression on her face,"And I'll be damned if I stand by and let it happen. I refuse to just be a bystander. I will save you, L, and if I can, Watari too."

L's eyes were widened at her response, blinking in slight disbelief and an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach erupted,"Light-kun is definitely Kira then..."

Amaya nodded silently,"It seems he.. changed for lack of a better word since he got hold of the Death No-."

L's eyes inspected her as her face blanched,"What's wrong, Amaya?"

"Where is it?"she said, fear now swimming in her eyes,"Light, that bastard, he probably took it!"

"Took what?"L asked, hugging his knees closer to his chest.

"What Kira uses to kill,"she responded frantically,"When I woke up here, for some reason I had one. Light asked me about it, then he knocked me out." She paused, then her eyes narrowed,"How did Light convince you that I was Kira anyway?"

"He said he heard you muttering a strange language, while looking at a newspaper broadcasting the newest criminals. He listed off the criminals and they all died once he brought you here. In effect-"he explained.

"In effect, I know what happens next,"she cut him off with a frown.

"The percentage of you being Kira is dropped completely to zero,"he stated firmly,"But you may not tell Light of this, we want him to believe you are still under suspicion for time being."

Amaya smirked,"You want him to slip up. You are the genius you were made out to be."

L sent her a small smile,"Thank you for the compliment, Amaya. You don't have to use honorifics with me at this point. I trust you."

Amaya raised an eyebrow,"That was fast, why is it that you trusted me so quickly?"

He frowned slightly as he took another strawberry out of the basket, leaving only 5 or less left,"Does Amaya wish for me not to trust her so easily?"

Amaya waved her hands nervously,"No, no! It's just it's slightly unusual and all for your personality to be so convinced by another person."

L was silent for a few moment when his eyes averted their gaze thoughtfully,"That is quite true, but someone waking up in a completely new dimension and knowing basically everything about everyone is not a status quo, either."

"Touche,"she said with a small laugh, then she stared at him for a few fleeting seconds,"But thank you for trusting me, L. Though I have a question to ask you; what should I do in the meantime, I mean I technically don't even _exist _here. I have no place to stay, a job.."

He looked at her, as he reached for another strawberry,"I suppose you will stay here in headquarters, and help with the tasks here. We can not let anyone find out about what we had discussed or what we now know with the exception of Watari. We haven't had good food here in a while to mention…"

Amaya blinked then said with a sigh,"You want me to bake cakes and the like for you?"

L smiled at her warmly, and patted her head,"Maybe you really _are_ psychic, Amaya. You need money for the nessacary things, seeing as you basically have no possessions at the moment. You will need more clothes, and other feminine items. I will pay you for your help with the case, and baking me food to work."

"Are you diabetic?"she asked dryly, then ran a hand through her hair,"I'm surprised you still have any teeth left with that sweet tooth of yours. Anyway, I suppose I will."

L nodded, and got to his feet and reached for the keys in his pajama pocket and unlocked the metal cuff that was on her wrist attaching her to L. She rubbed on her wrist thoughtfully, then altered her gaze to L who was removed the one empty cuff off his wrist also.

"But what about being under the suspicion of Kira to throw Light off?"she asked curiously.

"I will inform the police force that someone must be with you at basically all times, excluding bathing, undressing, and the like. Not only that, but you _will_ be helping out with the case to find all possible evidence to put…. Light-kun away, and making me my sweets."

"How did you know I was a good cook?"she said with a raised eyebrow.

L shrugged then said with a smirk,"By how you bandaged my thumb. You did so carefully and thoughtfully. Not only that, you wrapped it not like a professional would. Amaya… you did what I call 'experimenting' just to see what would happen, like most chefs do."

She blinked, with widened eyes then let out a laugh,"Do you have a Psychology major or something?"

He nodded,"Actually I do."

Amaya face palmed,"I should have guessed, you are L after all."

L gave Amaya a wry smile that had something underneath it that she couldn't understand,"I am, after all."

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: Welp, you guys bribed me. So did last night's episode of Death Note which made me tear up. I DON'T WANT L TO DIE! –sob- In effect, I had the fun symptom called denial and decided to save L's little butt in this story. Thank you all for the reviews, they make me smile. I feel a writer's block almost coming on. It may just be a feeling but I'm going to take a short break and post up the next chapter on Wensday. So, I'm going to watch some more Death Note to get myself riled up.

Amaya:-blink- Well, technically _I'm_ saving L's butt.

Natsumi: I **made** you, technically _I'm your mom._

Amaya:-shudders- Shutting up now.

Natsumi:-smile- Anyway, if you guys remember my last 'Natsumi Talk' /which is what I suppose I'll call this portion of the story/ which talked about the who voting thing, I hope the Matsuda and Light fans don't try to.. you know.. hurt me. There's going to be some Matsuda time in the next chapter, I know that much. :D Adorable little Matsuda.. In other news, the whole AmayaxLight relationship will be kind of a lovexhate thing. It'll be a funny relationship with those two. I hope this chapter was too drama filled. I'll try to make the next chapter funnier. n.n;;

L:-stares- Natsumi, you talk to much.

Natsumi: I know, I just had a French vanilla ICED LATTEE. I think that's how you spell it. Anyhoos, review what you think! Thanks for reading! Hearts :D!


	6. Chapter 5

"Let's inform everyone now."L said after a few silent moments, and walked out of the room with Amaya trailing quickly behind him.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention,"L spoke calmly, and everyone in the main head quarter's room looked at him quietly,"Kaisou's suspicions of being Kira has dropped down to 3 percent, so she will be removed from being under my personal supervision. Instead, a member of the police force will be watching her 24/7, with the exception of her bathing, restroom usage, and until she falls asleep. That meaning that yes, whoever will be watching her for that time will watch her until she sleeps."

"So she's staying with us here, then?"Matsuda asked brightly, sending Amaya a small grin,"For how long?"

L stared at Matsuda for a few seconds before shrugging,"I don't know how long. But yes, Kaisou is staying here with us."

"Er, Ryuzaki,"Amaya said when L went silent and his eyes glazed off as he was staring into space,"Didn't you want to say something else?"

L stared at her for few moments before nodding and turning back to everyone else,"Oh, yes. Kaisou will be helping us with the case occasionally, but for the most part cooking-"

"Aaah,"Matsuda interrupted L who glared at him with an irritated expression,"Kai-chan is a good cook too? She's the perfect wife!"

L scowled at him and Amaya stared at Matsuda with an amused smile. Matsuda flushed as everyone stared at him before he looking at the ground, face a fair pink.

"Kaisou will be cooking for _me_,"L said dryly,"Such as sweets and cakes. The usual, and only for me, for Watari already has many issues and doesn't need my desires for sweets to add to his worries. Basically, she will be my assistant."

Amaya sighed and shrugged at Matsuda who was giving her a helpless glance.

"There aren't any more cakes,"L said suddenly, annoyance in his tone as he moved next to Amaya,"Why don't you and someone go shopping for some ingredients and the such. You also need some clothes and the like, am I correct Kaisou?"

Amaya nodded and suddenly Matsuda bounded onto his feet and placed a hand on Amaya's shoulder as he looked over towards L,"Can I go with her?"

L blinked and nodded slowly with an unreadable expression on his face,"If it'll keep you out of troubling matters, you may go with Kaisou."

Matsuda frowned and looked downcast as Amaya sent L a disapproving glare,"Be nice to Matsu-kun, he's helping with this case after all with his life on the line. Anyway, where am I going to get money for everything?"

"I'll give you the needed amount,"he replied softly, reaching for his pocket for his wallet,"I suppose I'm paying you early for your assistance. How much does Kaisou think she'll need?"

Amaya fidgeted uneasily,"I usually don't like taking money from people. I'll pay you back everything since I'm already going to be living here for free. I'll make it up to you."

L gave her a slight smile,"Please, don't worry about it Kaisou. Now I repeat, how much does Kaisou need?"

She sighed,"I guess around 20,000 yen for everything, clothes and food and all that stuff. But I _will_ pay you back." -20,000 yen is around 200 dollars-

"If Kaisou wishes, she may,"he murmered, handing her the bills and stared at her seriously for a few moments,"Be careful."

"So, off we go-"she began before a handed gripped her arm and she turned to see a smirking Light,"What?"

"Do you really want to go walking around in that?"he asked, snickering and eyeing her thigh length oversized shirt,"Though, I don't think anyone would mind."

"Light-kun,"Misa moaned from the side, hugging on Light's arm,"What about Misa-Misa?"

Light rolled his eyes,"You're a very attractive celebrity and I love you very much."

"Yay, Light-kun loooves me!"she squeeled happily.

Amaya frowned as she looked down at L's shirt that she was now wearing that reached to her mid-thigh. Her eyes flickered up to see Misa fussing over Light, with L staring back up at the computer screen, clicking away. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, knowing that she'd have to knock down her pride a few notches as she walked up to the model.

"Misa?"she said slowly, tapping her on the shoulder.

Misa turned around and glowered as Amaya stared at her uneasily,"What?"

Taking a deep breath Amaya forced a large smile,"I'm sorry for being so mean to you earlier, I guess I was just like, extra jealous since you're so pretty and famous. Can you forgive me?"

Misa smiled and patted Amaya on the head making Amaya narrow her eyes slightly,"It's okay, Kai-chan. Everyone is jealous of someone so cool like me!"

"Anyway, you've got the coolest clothes!"Amaya squealed making L turn slightly and raise an eyebrow at her in amusement,"Do you think that I could borrow an outfit of yours for today, since I don't want to be walking around like this-"

"Oh my gosh!"she yelled happily, and engulfed Amaya in a hug,"Of course, but only with two conditions."

Amaya blinked,"Uhm, sure?"

"I get to pick out what you're going to wear,"she said with a content smile,"I know what would look really cute on you!"

She laughed nervously,"I guess that's okay. What else?"

"We get to have a sleepover,"she replied instantly,"I don't have that many girl friends that I hang out with, and since you'll be staying here we can hang out in your room! It'll be nice to be real friends with somebody."

Amaya smiled sadly,"That's fine but… I really don't think I have a room."

"There's an empty room next to mine,"Matsuda piped up, making the two girls flinch, startled,"So, you could have that one, there's even a bathroom joining the two rooms together!"

"Matsuda,"L said sternly making the said man recoil slightly,"Please stop flirting with Kaisou, she will be working on the case now and neither you nor Kaisou need any distractions."

Matsuda frowned as Amaya looked at the two men curiously,"L is kind of right, Matsu-kun. Though, I suppose that room will be alright,"she turned towards Misa,"Do you have the clothes with you or do I have to go to your apartment to get them?"

"My apartment,"Misa replied, oblivious that Amaya knew of her living arrangements.

--

Light narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms as he sat next to L. His gaze shifted to the awkwardly sitting man beside him who wasn't even so much as blinking as he scrolled down his moniter screen. Ryuk was floating beside him on his left, who hasn't spoken since this girl, this _Hakumei Kaisou_ arrived out of nowhere from a park bench, no less.

_Who is this girl_, he thought as his eyes narrowed into slits, _she's not normal. Her Death Note turned to ashes…_

**LIGHT'S POV/FLASHBACK/**

"You knocked the girl out?"Ryuk asked Light, as Light shifted the girl into a slouched position on the park bench,"How?"

"Humans have these things called pressure points,"Light replied impatiently,"And if you press that point, it has different effects on the human body. The one in the neck causes a person to faint."

Ryuk grinned, his teeth glinting in the dim light,"That's interesting. Are you gonna steal her death note?"

Light looked at him and rolled his eyes,"What else would I do with it?"

He reached for the death note that now lay on the opposite side of the park bench, and the moment his fingers brushed across the cover, a sharp shock ran through his arm making him recoil. With furrowed brows, he stared at the now silver book that replaced the dark cover of the death note. Curiously, he gingerly took the notebook in his hands cautiously. When no shock reappeared, he noticed the title on the book changed now reading '_**Once Note**_'.

"Ryuk, what the hell is a Once Note?"he asked with annoyance, handing the book to the eerie shinigami to his right.

"I've heard of it,"Ryuk murmered, turning the note book around then back again,"This doesn't come with shinigami, this is from something else. I don't know much more then it's from fallen angels."

"Fallen angels?"Light repeatedly increadously,"How-"

"Ack!"Ryuk yelped, as a flame burst in his hand, and the 'Once Note' was diminished as was the flame.

**NORMAL POV/END FLASHBACK/**

"Ryuzaki,"Amaya heard Light murmer in a muffled whisper,"Would you mind if I could question Kaisou for the investigation?"

"No, I wouldn't,"L replied smoothly to Amaya's slight confusion,"You may question Kaisou when she, Misa, and Matsuda come back from buying Kaisou's needs."

Light turned towards Amaya, and smirked. Amaya glared daggers, and swiftly turned back towards Misa and Matsuda.

"So, do you want to go to your apartment now, Misa?"Amaya asked as the three headed out the room and to the entrance,"Can we go without me being seen.. like this?"

"Mmhmmn,"she hummed, as a limo appeared in front of the head quarter's entrance, and Amaya scurried into the limo, and pulled the large shirt over her knees as she sat.

"You remind me of Ryuzaki,"Misa laugh, pointing at Amaya,"You're so silly, Kai-chan."

Amaya smiled weakly,"Yeah."

After about 30 minutes of hyper conversation between Misa and Matsuda, Amaya's eyes began to droop and eventually, they completely closed. With her head leaning on the window, and the steady rumble of the engine lulling her into sleep, she fell into a restless slumber.

**Reviewer Replies**

Hey, you guys have been so generous with giving me all these wondrous reviews. They make me happy. So, I felt the need to respond to some! Here we go:

XxHeartbreakRomancexX: I know, I feel bad for L too. I'd be paranoid. Or, in L's case, extra paranoid-Crystal/ I don't know what you meant by change anything. I think you do, and if so, then you are a Kira fan, correct? :P-Emmy

Chaotic Twilight Kitsune & SabiiChii: Ahaha, I was watching Lolita on TvLand while waiting for that episode of Death Note to be on. My mom got pissed at me because I changed the channel to Death Note. Though, I started shaking and tearing up when L died. I think that was why I wrote this fanfiction, so L would live on! Or will he… oh the suspense.

Everyone Else: Thanks so much for the support and all the kind comments! Oh, and Amaya loves you all too! :D

P.S. If anyone has any questions or wants to suggest something to happen next in the story, message me or put it in a review. **:3**

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: So, I'm not hit with writer's block yet! But I'm hit with cramps. Damn being a woman. –grumbles-

Amaya: I'm starting to feel irritable too. That's your fault, Natsumi.

Natsumi: I know, I think I put some of my own feelings in this story. I hope I don't make you PMS and kill Mello and L for their food. o.o;;

L & Mello:-cowers in fear-

Natsumi: I'm sorry to say that a lot of work has been trying to kill me. I mean, I try to take one day at a time and all, but several days seem to attack me at once. It might be until the weekend when I update. But once I get this boatload of work off my back, I'll update really fast, like, once every two days or whatever. Though, the work might just disappear so, you never know! –wishfull thinking-

Near: Natsumi, the reason why you have so much to do is because you were playing and sleeping the basically all of last week. And I still want my squirt gun back.

Natsumi: But…but… you're mean to me!

Near: Poor excuse, now anyway. –gives reader's puppy eyes- Natsumi wants me to thank you all for reading this chapter, and this story in general. There have been about 600 hits already. Natsumi smiled so much it hurt and it was getting kind of creepy. –stares at Natsumi blankly-

Natsumi: Just like the adorable little man said, thanks! Oh, and review if you want anything to happen between Amaya and Matsuda if you want extra drama or whatever. Ahaha. I'm so cruel.

Amaya: Even more drama? I barely even know what's going on with the story as it is!

Light: WHAT IS A ONCE NOTE?! –goes crazy from not knowing something-

Amaya:-looks at Light like he went over the deep end twice- A Once Note? Natsumi…

Natsumi:-smiles- Alas, an addition to the plot! Anyway, I'll be setting up a voting thing at around the 10th chapter to see whoever Amaya will get together with. Power to the readers! I hope you enjoyed, see you next time! **C:**


	7. Chapter 6

Matsuda gently shook Amaya's shoulders, make her head loll around her shoulders limply. Matsuda sighed, and continued trying to rouse her from her deep slumber. Misa's eye narrowed and a smirk adorned her face. She positioned herself behind Matsuda and let out a small yelp as she _accidently_ fell on him, making his lips crash into hers.

Amaya's eyes flew open in surprise, to see Matsuda's soft brown eyes widened. He scrambled off of her, his face a bright pink along with Amaya's. Matsuda itched the back of his head awkwardly, eyes downcast to the car's floor,"I-I'm sorry Kai-chan. Misa fell on me and…"

"Ah,"Misa spoke up, a triumphant grin on her face,"He tried to wake Kai-chan up, but you wouldn't. It was just like one of those fairytales, he kissed you Kai-chan, then you woke up!"

"O-oh,"Amaya stammered, confusion written on her face as the limousine pulled to a stop in front of a large apartment building,"So we're here then?"

Misa nodded eagerly, as the chauffer opened the door which Misa shot through, Amaya following closely behind. Matsuda sighed, as he touched his lips briefly for a few moments before trailing after the girls which were already inside the apartment complex.

"This is it,"Misa said cheerfully, Matsuda and Amaya behind her as she opened her door. Amaya walked in and her jaw dropped. It looked like Martha Stewart _lived_ there. It was obvious that a wealthy person lived here, with expensive furniture and objects littered the floor.

"Nice place,"Amaya commented as Misa returned from going into her room, and handed Amaya a dark crimson lacy dress,"Nice dress."

"Go, go,"Misa said, shoving her into the dressing room,"Try it on!"

Amaya scowled at Misa's pushiness, and just sighed as she pulled the large white shirt over her head. Slowly, she then put on the dress and inspected herself in the mirror. The dress ended about three inches above her knees, and the neckline was cut into a V, which was laced. She smiled softly to herself, and nodded in satisfaction. Misa might be a little oblivious and well… murderous but she does have cute clothes.

Amaya walked out of the dressing room and back into the one where Misa and Matsuda resided. Matsuda was flushing and staring at the ground, and Misa smiled just won something. She raised an eyebrow at the pair, then stumbled back as Misa ran to her and engulfed her into a large embrace.

"Misa-Misa thinks Kai-chan looks really cute,"Misa squealed, and took a step back to admire her handiwork. Misa turned slightly and smirked as she stared at Matsuda out of the corner of her eye,"Don't you think so, Matsuda?"

"Er, yeah,"Matsuda agreed,"Kai-chan looks really pretty."

"Thanks you guys,"Amaya replied with a grin, and gave a goofy bow."

"Misa-Misa has some flats that'll look nice,"Misa said after scrutinizing Amaya for a minute or so,"I'll be right back."

Amaya nodded in response and sat down on the couch, stretching. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar black notebook under the clutter of many magazines on Misa's table. With her heart plunging to her stomach, she slowly took the notebook into her hands and closed her eyes sadly. She opened them to only bite her lip. **Death Note** was embedded on the cover of the note. Matsuda was in his own little world, eyes glazed over as he stared at the opposite wall.

Amaya's eyes narrowed, as she clenched her fists and stared at the notebook. She took in a large breath and reached for it, her fingertips brushing over the cover and immediately recoiled from it when Misa bounded into the room with the flats she had intended for Amaya to wear. Amaya's eye floated upwards to see the eerily smirking shinigami above them all.

"Ryuk," she growled under her breath as he gave her a smug nod to her direction.

"Here's the shoes," Misa said cheerfully, plopping down the pair beside Amaya's feet," They look like they should be around the same size. Well, try them on!"

Amaya wearily nodded and slipped on the shoes and nodded towards Misa, giving her a forced smile," They fit perfectly!"

"I guess you two can head out now," Misa said with a smile, as Amaya leapt to her feet," Don't forget our deal, Kai-chan! Sleep over on Saturday in exchange for the clothes, ooooh, can we have an all day sleep over party?"

"Sure, sure," Amaya nodded absentmindedly, anxiety hidden from her tone," I just want to get going so we have enough time to do everything."

"I'm going to come early then, how about 7 in the morning?" she continued cheerfully.

"Yeah," Amaya said, rushing out of Misa's apartment, pulling Matsuda by his jacket sleeve impatiently," Thanks for all the help Misa, see you Saturday!"

"Uh-huh!" she waved off," Bye Kai-chan!"

"Should we head back to head quarters now?"he asked after a few moments of gazing down at the ground.

"No, we might as well get the shopping done."Amaya said, then raised an eyebrow,"How are we going to get to the store and everything?"

"My car is about a few blocks from here,"he said, eyeing his surroundings as they walked out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk,"Ryuzaki had everyone park far away from and had a limousine pick everyone up so no one would find the head quarters."

"I see,"she said, the two walking silently, side by side.

**MISA'S POV**

"She didn't take it like Light-kun said,"Misa said with a grin, looking up at Ryuk,"Then at the sleep over Kai-chan and I will have, I'll do everything Light-kun told me to do. Then he'll love me for sure!"

"When did you talk to Light?"Ryuk asked, munching loudly on an apple.

"He put a note in his pajama pocket, and when I hugged him I got it then,"she replied,"Light-kun is so smart! We'll definitely win for sure."

"What does Light want to happen with?"Ryuk said, sitting on the table.

"I don't know,"Misa shrugged, then sent Ryuk a cheerful grin,"But I'm sure whatever Light-kun wanted to happen will, just like always!"

**Reviewer Replies**

Metalkid: I realized I made everything sound really jumbled, and I'm really sorry because I'm sure I confused a lot of people. -sweatdrop- But in the story, she is currently where yes, L and everyone else does know about the shinigami and the death note. Though, I don't know how Amaya could take make Light give up the Death Note. L already accused Light of being Kira obviously, but Light, the sneaky boy he is, keeps evading evidence. I'm going to get Amaya and L try to get more evidence and the like to try and get Light arrested or whatever. Sorry, that was a bit of a spoiler. -laugh-

RandomRainbow: Actually yeah, I know what fanfic you're talking about. She's a really good writer. I believe it's the Lawliet and Chocolate's or something along those lines. I like that one a lot.

KazeNoSasayaki2494: Thanks for all the extra nice comments. :D And yes, bask in the suspense! Ahahaha.

Completely Random Dissorder: Thanks for all the cool reviews too, and yes, Light I believe owns the deep end. Or, the whole 'pool' in particular. Lolz.

Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder: I glad that you like this fanfiction very very very very very x25 much. :P And look, I updated!

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi:Sorry I took so long to update, and actually… my work disappeared! So, I'll be updating more now. I know, I know. This chapter was kind of a filler chapter. I sorry. But I hope you guys aren't confused about the timeline or anything anymore. Well, you guys are supposed to be confused about the Once Note and what Light is planning. Teehee.

Light: Teehee indeed. I'm such an evil genius.

L:But I'm the more loveable genius with adorable quirks.

Everyone:-pause-

Natsumi:He's got you there, Light.

Light:-grumble-

Natsumi: I hope you guys enjoyed! Oh, and huzzah for over 850 hits! When I get 1000 hits, I'm going to make some one-shot specials with Amaya and whoever you want for a present for you lovely readers. See you next chapter! :D


	8. Chapter 7

Amaya bobbed her head along with the music, singing softly to the familiar song that was playing on Matsuda's car radio. Tapping along with the drum beat, she closed her eyes, mouthing the words with the song before actually belting the lyrics out with full force.

" _It's time for us...  
_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
_

_Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
_

_Or shrug us off your shoulders  
_

_Don't approve a single word that we wrote_," Amaya sang alongside Brendon Urie's voice with a grin, temporarily forgetting the many problems currently whirling through her scattered mind. Then, a new voice added to the mix.

"_And the weather today is slightly sarcastic_

_With a good chance of: A Indifference-", _Matsuda sang from the driver's seat, making Amaya turn to him and send him a wolfish grin.

"You know Panic?," Amaya asked, a smile on her face as she sighed and stared out the car window with a dreamy expression," I love their songs to hell and back. What about you?"

"Hmm," he wondered aloud, then shrugged," They are a pretty good band; my favorite song is 'It's Better If You Do'."

"Now I'm of consenting age, I'm forgetting you in a cavorts somewhere downtown with the next new queen who evens asks my name," she quoted with a satisfied smile at her own memory," Good one. Personally, mine is 'Build God Then We'll Talk'."

"Cool, hey, we're here,"Matsuda said brightly, pulling over to park,"I guess we'll shop for your clothes first then."

"It's alright with me,"she replied absently, already scurrying off into the large mall to his dismay, quickly trailing after here.

"Wait, Kai-chan, wait!"he called breathlessly, before losing Amaya through the large crowd. He cursed and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, muttering to himself. He felt a pair of soft hands cover his eyes, pressing up against his back as if the person couldn't reach his eyes all the way. A failed-to-stifle giggle immediately gave Amaya away. With a relieved sigh, he turned to see Amaya looking up at him slightly with a bemused expression on her face.

"I thought I lost you," Matsuda muttered, the two scanning through the various stores inside the mall as they walked beside each other.

Amaya rolled her eyes, grinning at him,"Nah, it'll be much harder than that to lose Hakumei Kaisou. Hey, I just heard your stomach growling about 2minutes ago, why don't you get yourself something to eat. I don't eat breakfast, for some really weird reason it hurts my stomach. So, why don't I meet you..er.. here in about an hour? I think I'll have all my shopping done by then."

Matsuda looked at her gratefully, then nodded eagerly,"Alright, I'll see you in a bit. I'm trusting you enough so you don't run off. See you, Kai-chan."

Amaya nodded then walked into a colorfully lit store, eyes scrutinizing the many different articles of clothes that filled up the store. First, she immediately got 4 different pairs of comfortable jeans of different colors like blue, black, gray, and light blue. Then, arms already carrying the large stack of jeans bought three hoodies: a dark red one, a gray one, and lastly a navy blue one. Lastly, now by this point making a scene from the many grunts of pain of holding up all the clothes and moving back and forth throughout the store, she picked out four regular tops, some with prints, stripes, or plain.

With a relieved grin she had bought the clothes, the wallet which she placed the money L had given her felt significantly lighter. She came out with three full, large bags just from the one store then walked into Victoria Secret, obviously needing more then the underwear which she was currently adorning under the red dress Misa had given her for the day. Picked out at least 5 of their cheapest because some bras there cost 40. Jesus Christ expensive., and some other necessary under garments.

"Now," she said to herself, and looking at the clock that hung in the store she had just exited from," To find Matsu.."

Amaya struggled holding her bags, and sat where the pair had agreed to meet. She rested her head in her hands, and patiently waited with a bored expression. Her eyes went back and forth, searching for his face. After 15 minutes went by, she began to get annoyed, huffing and glaring at the shiny marble floor.

"Where on earth is that guy," she grumbled, and stretched before sitting back in her original position," God knows he forgot me- Oh geez."

**Matsuda's Pov**

Matsuda finished off his pizza and soda as he let out a satisfied sigh as he threw away his trash, brushing off any crumbs that landed on him. He walked out of the mall, before frowning as he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach erupt. He frowned, and immediately stopped walking as he shook off the feeling as if he had forgotten something. With a shrug, he walked to his car and pulled out of the parking lot and into the busy street. Sirens and flashing cars were ahead, making Matsuda let out a moan at the 

slow and unmoving traffic in front of and behind him. Knowing it was going to be a good while before he would get anywhere, he turned on the car radio and hummed along with a familiar song.

'_Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
_

_And sleeping with the roaches and they taking best guesses  
_

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
_

_And a few more of your least favorite things_._.'_

"Damn it!," he cursed, eyes wide as he realized what, or **who** he had forgotten," Kai-chan!"

He tried to turn around his black car to no avail, the traffic behind and in front of him was too thick because of the traffic accident about a mile ahead of him. With a moan, he hit his head against the steering wheel. Sighing, he reached for his cell to call head quarters. He messed up, again.

**Normal Pov**

Amaya sighed, and asked the man beside her for the time. She mentally cried as Matsuda was now 45 minutes late. Scowling slightly, she laid across the bench she was sitting on, staring up at the glass ceiling before her eyes began to droop slightly.

She yawned, and put her arms under her, ignoring the odd looks people were giving her as they walked by. Hiding her eyes underneath her hair so it would be darker for herself, she began to breathe rhythmaticlly slowly lulling her to sleep once more.

'_Why have I been so tired today_?' she though, a small frown tugging at the corners of her lips,'_I hope I'm not getting sick. Then again, I _did_ sleep in the rain yesterday._'

Finally, she gave herself to sleep with no fight. After what seemed like a few moments, she felt some one shake her shoulders. She turned away from whoever was trying to wake her. Making a small noise of protest, and buried her head into her arms further.

Then, the person flicked her nose making her furrow her eyebrows and then turning to yell at whoever was waking her.

"Leave me alone- Light?" she blinked a few times before frowning slightly," Why are you here?"

"To pick you up, obviously," he snorted, then helped her to her staggering feet," Matsuda forgot you."

Amaya rolled her eyes and began exiting the mall, Light walking beside her. He kept glaring at her out of the corner of his eyes making her stiffen and return the favor.

"Why were you let out?" she asked stiffly, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Light gave her a lopsided smirk," Because everyone was too busy with the _sudden_ multiple deaths and secret codes _Kira_ had left that all happened all at the same time. And since everyone already had their assigned things to do, and I was the only one left.."

Amaya glared daggers and replied with venom dripping off her words," You deserve to die, you and your so-called twisted form of justice. You're no god, if anything, you're nothing more than those pathetic, power hungry criminals that you, yourself, kills."

His face went into a stony expression, and he gripped her hand making her narrow her eyes as she felt a future bruise arising on her wrist. As the pair finally exited the mall, he helped her in to his car not so gently as they pulled out of the parking lot, the one opposite that Matsuda had taken. After a few moments of heightening tension he pulled over in an empty road.

"You have no right to talk to me that way," he hissed, eyes glinting dangerously," You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Or do I?" she replied snidely, a warped grin on her face," Go ahead, try me."

His face flushed angrily, lips in a firm line as she could literally see the wheels turning in his head," Don't anger me, Kai. Just tell me what a Once Note is."

Amaya frowned slightly as she bristled," Are you trying to be funny? I have no idea what a Once Note is. Why?"

Light's light brown eyes peered through her, as if trying to detect what she was saying was true or not. He ran a hand through his reddish tinted hair impatiently," What are we doing, Kai? We both want each other dead, obviously enough. "

"_Obviously enough_," she scoffed, digging her nails into her hand, creating crescent moons into her palm," I'll do everything and anything to get enough evidence or what not to have you put away for the rest of your life; which, of this I know, will cause your death."

"Then why not just sentence me to death in the first place," he asked, voice cold and harsh," Why not just kill me? What about Misa? I don't doubt that you do not know that she too has and is using a Death Note."

"You mean the one I have?" she said with a wicked smirk, taking the black note book out of one of her shopping bags," So how long will it be before I'm the owner of it; 14 days I believe, ne?"

"You-you bitch!" he seethed, though he was mentally cheering. 'Kaisou' fell for it." What are you going to prove with that?"

She shrugged," We'll see won't we. Let's just get driving. Nothing good is coming out of our talking. "

"You didn't answer my other question," he replied, silently putting the car back into drive and slowly drove down the road. The early afternoon sun beamed down on the car, making the pair squint with irritation.

"I don't believe in putting people to death," she said softly, gazing at her other self reflected in the window," Even if they are guilty or not."

"Why not?" he pressed on, curious of why her voice had dropped appreciably in volume.

"Leave it," she snapped, turning to glare at him furiously. She exhaled loudly before losing all emotion in her expression and voice," I still need to purchase the ingredients for L. Take me to the grocery store."

He stared at her blankly for a moment, mulling over her livid tone she had used one a few seconds ago. Light gave her a brief nod before driving towards the store's direction. Amaya frowned as she saw him looking back at her once every minute or so, making her bristle instantly each time.

"You've killed so many innocent people," she said suddenly, making Light turn his head. She let out a bitter laugh," All for the _greater good_. How many people died through the years for the greater good? Even if the greater good was considered so by an evil person; take the Holocaust into mind. The crazy maniac Adolf Hitler killed _millions_, Light, _millions._ And all for his warped thoughts of a perfect race and greater good, and in the end, it was the death of him. Can you make a connection here?"

"It's not like that," he murmured quietly, a small amount of emotion seeping into his words," I'm not killing people for race, gender, religion, no. Nothing like that. I'm eliminating evil out of this world, I'm purifying. People who don't deserve to live should die, and stop plaguing this world with their disgusting, rotting presence."

"You've killed people who were only accused of crimes before, Light," she yelled, emotion once more entering her tone," People who could have been framed! People like Spencer who died because of being framed. People like Spencer who were innocent. You aren't a god, Light! You may think you are, but human beings change. You can not decided who is worthy or not, until you are perfection yourself."

"Who's Spencer?"Light asked, after being stunned by what she said for a few moments.

Amaya glared at him, as he noticed her eyes gleaming over with unshed tears," He is.. was my elder brother. He was framed that he killed his girlfriend and put on death row for man slaughter. I know he wouldn't even hurt her in any way. He was going to ask her to marry him when she died. A month later after.. Spencer was executed they found the real murderer."

Light was silent, having nothing to reply. He parked the car in front of the grocery store and turned off the car as Amaya stared blankly at the car floor, pain obviously written on her features.

"I'm sorry," was all he managed to say when Amaya gave him a sorrowful glance.

She closed her eyes for a few moments before turning to him and sent him a sardonic smile," You might of as well been the person who executed him, an innocent man who was the most loving person I have and ever will know. Think about that Yagami Light."

With that final word she silently climbed out of the car, slamming the car door behind her as she walked through the sliding grocery store's entrance. And all Light could do was stare after her, a frown and some other unknown expression on his face.

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Remember that sneaky little writer's block that I said was trying to get me? It did for a little while. But, my dad actually read this fanfiction. xD I laughed so hard at his expression. I asked him forced him to watch Death Note. I got his addicted. It was one of my favorite moments ever. Anyway, he told me to write two more chapters. Isn't that an interesting.. er thing. Ahaha sorta-kinda LightxAmaya bonding. I'm going to have them bond next chapter too as they buy sugary objects. Bwuahaha. And you guys still don't have any idea what a Once Note is. To be honest.. I only know a little bit. I'm making most of this as I go. I just wrote 2,500 words in one go. –cough- This chapter, basically. I think I wrote more than that for this though.

L: What about… me? –frown-

Amaya: You.. you're going to make this some creepy, twisted love triangle thing, aren't you?

Natsumi: Oh lordy, no! I would.. never.. do something like.. that. –cough-

Matsuda: Why do I always mess up? –tear-

Natsumi: The answer is simple-

Light:- it makes you cuter!

Everyone: -awkward silence-

Amaya: Pfft, he owns the deep end of the ocean. To that of which I now completely agree.

Natsumi: Well, I'm off to rewriting the first chapter because I made that one sucky. Oops. Remember, reviewing is an easy way into a writer's heart. –hint/hint/hint- Though, I think there should be a celebration. I've had over 1300 hits. ;0 Thanks everyone! :D

P.S.: If you haven't read the edited introduction please read it now. Some stuff will flow easier or make more sense. Sorry for the technical difficulties. -cough-


	9. Chapter 8

"Kai," he called, after getting out of his car and trailing quickly behind her and grasped her arm," Wait!"

"Don't you dare touch me," Amaya hissed, shaking her arm out of his hands and walked ahead of him, and through the grocery stores sliding doors. Light frowned slightly, eyeing her as he followed her silently.

Amaya's gingerly picked up a basket and strolled through the aisles, eyes trailing over the foods before stopping in the sweets area and ran her hands along the shelves before stopping occasionally and placing some rather products into the dark red basket lightly. After about 10 minutes of this, she turned staring at him blandly with her cool gray eyes and went back to ignoring him. Light rolled his eyes and continued strolling behind her briskly.

As the basket began to fill up, and Light noticed with slight amusement that she refused to act like the basket wasn't heavy, even though there were two liters of milk and a pound of sugar, flour, and sweet fruits must have weighed down the basket. He quickly came up and slipped the basket out from under her arms. She scowled up at him, and turned away after a few seconds.

"Thanks," she grumbled reluctantly, of which Light just responded with a crooked smirk.

"It would have been rude of me not to," he replied, as she placed some coffee beans and tea in the basket.

Amaya shrugged then finally sighed and turned to face Light," Did you understand what I was saying earlier?"

"Yes, I did," Light said, running a hand through his hair," But how did you feel about the murder who framed your brother? Didn't you want any revenge what-so-ever?"

"I did," she admitted," But I didn't want anyone else to die. There is enough death and sadness in this world. This world is rotting, destroying itself from the within as it is."

"I'm trying to restore that," he said, lips pursed in a thin line," I want a perfect world, take out those who are killing it. Only those who are worthy should live in the complete life that I'm creating-"

"Who are you to judge?" Amaya said, voice dropping instantly," You and I both know where you're going after you die. Neither heaven nor hell, doesn't that tell you something? Killing can _never_ be justified."

"Would you die if it meant saving the world," he asked suddenly, as they slowly began walking again, side by side.

Amaya nodded," Of course I would."

"Alright, but in the manner of you dyeing, you aren't allowed to commit suicide," he continued, watching her for her reaction," So, someone would have to kill you. What about killing being justified?"

Biting her lip, as the pair walked up to the cash register and the cashier quietly rung up the foods in the basket. Light stared at her for a few more moments before a small, smug grim crawled it's way onto his features. Amaya was purposely ignored his statement. Light took the bags from the cashier, his eyes not once leaving Amaya's blank expression.

The pair walked back to his car, as he and Amaya slipped into his car, placing the bags in the back seat.

"So?" he finally murmured, as he started the car and pulled out of the grocery store's parking lot and into the more crowded highway.

Amaya remained silent, eyes staring out of the window, head resting in her hand. About a minute later she rested her head against the leather seat, her head turned to stare at Light," There are many things in life that there is only one answer to. Even more that we will never even begin to explain. Many people have tried to create paradise, Light. But when they try the find heaven, they find hell, the one that they, themselves, made."

"You can't judge something from past events, Kai," he replied, then took a small breath before starting again," I'm different-"

"No, Light," she said softly, almost regret lingering in her tone," You used to be different, you used to be one of the most idealistic people to be. Now… now you just changed. Into some devil with a twisted idea that you won't just get off. And I'm not going to try and stop you."

"Why not?" he asked, voice monotone as he frowned slightly.

"Because it's like trying to stop a hurricane," she said absently, a sardonic smile on her lips," There are only a few thing I can do, Mr. Yagami."

"And what's that Miss Hakumei?" he said, his smile now matching hers as they parked a few blocks away from head quarters.

"I could either wait out the storm, or try to outsmart nature itself," she responded, opening the door and before getting out, turned and said with that warped smile not once leaving her face," I'm not the type of girl who waits around doing nothing."

Light let out a small laugh," I didn't think you would be," and looked back to see about 7 bags, the grocery's and clothes mixed in together. He turned to see her skipping ahead, and he face palmed.

"You're a big boy," Amaya called devilishly, turning around to stick her tongue out at him," You can handle it!"

Grumbling, he awkwardly carried the bags after her. Amaya walked slowly, Light quickly catching up to her from his quicker pace. Glowering at her, she just looked at him straight in the face and laugh out loud. Staring at her, he finally let out a sigh and rolled his eyes good naturally.

The two entered the head quarters, Light now struggling. Everyone looked up as Light and Amaya walked in. Light's father raised an eyebrow at Light, who gave him a desperate expression.

"We're back," Amaya greeted, instantly letting out a cheerful tone and smile," Thanks again, Ryuzaki for lending me the money."

"It was no problem, Kaisou," L replied, then a small, almost invisible smile touched his lips," Would Kaisou mind starting to make a cake for me?"

Amaya shook her head," No, I wouldn't mind. I'll just put my clothes and stuff away then I'll get right too it."

"Kai-chan," Matsuda said finally, an apologetic expression on his face," I'm really, really sorry-"

She sighed," It's alright. We'll just forget it ever happened."

Matsuda sent her a relieved smile," Let me help you get your bags upstairs."

"Alright," she said with a small smile, taking the clothes bags out of Light's hands and handing a few of them to Matsuda. Turning towards Light for a few moments she said," Would you mind putting the foods bags in the kitchen? You wouldn't? Thanks."

Light looked at her with an irritated expression before walking towards the kitchen, reluctantly complying. Ryuzaki got to his feet suddenly, and walked over to Matsuda and Amaya.

"Did Kaisou forget that she don't know where her room was?" he inquired, gazing at her through his messy ebony hair.

"Oh, right." she murmured sheepishly," Well, lead the way!"

He nodded, walking up the clear stairs with the two following behind. After walking through a hallway with quite a few doors, he stopped at the one door next to his own, of which she remembered from sleeping there from the other night. He opened it, to reveal a silver and blue colored themed room, with one quite comfortable looking queen sized bed in the center, a large window above it letting the afternoon sun light stream through, illuminating the room in a pale glow.

"I love it," she breathed, giving L a wide smile and instinctivly embracing him in a quick hug. His eyes widened and he tensed before nodding.

"Of course, Kaisou," he said then staring at her without blinking," I'll be-"

"Ehh!" Matsuda yelped, dropping some of the bags with the clothes spilling out.

Amaya's eye widened, and clenched her jaw tightly as her 'undergarments' spilled out. The two men stared at them obliviously, up at her, and back again. Shoving them in the bag, she rolled her eyes and shoved the two guys out of the room.

"I'll be down in a minute," she muttered, trying to force down the heat arising in her cheeks.

Matsuda's flushed, ashamed face made Amaya sigh and ruffle his hair," It's okay Matsu-kun. Stuff happens."

He nodded, and followed L who had already head downstairs. Amaya closed the door, and shook her head and unpacked the clothes and walked back downstairs, and immediately headed towards the kitchen to make L's very awaited cake.

"Would Kaisou mind making me strawberry shortcake-" L called from the main room to Amaya ho was sorting through the food in the kitchen.

"Was already planning to," she yelled back, and poured some sugar into the measuring cups.

Ryuzaki bit thumb thoughtfully, staring at the kitchen doorway which Amaya just went through with a blank expression which didn't let on his bemused thoughts.

_Things around here are gonna be different_, he thought eyes gazing at the computer screens, _Appreciably different._

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: Hello readers, sorry it took so long. I just read through my past chapters and realized I promised you guys a one-shot between Amaya and whoever you guys wanted. So, I'll give you all a choice. Either a one-shot thing with someone you choose, or just a next chapter. I'm going to bribe you all. Review like crazy if you guys want to know what the Once Note is. ;D

Amaya: You really are mean to your readers.

Natsumi: Sorry! I'm spoiled and I think my last chapter sucked or something. I only got three reviews. When I do reread my fanfiction I think it really isn't that good so.. I don't know. Wah.

Amaya: Stop whining. And you made Light extra nice and.. human today.

Natsumi: I suppose I did. Light used to be nice… until he went a little…. Well… a lot crazy.

Light: Ima eat choo. Or Matsuda. He looks delicious.

Matsuda: -whimpers and cries-

Amaya: Ahaha, sorry that was for Completely Random Dissorder who might just explode now. I wonder how she'll react. Bwuahahaha. See you next time! Oh! Huzzah for over 1700 hits. Crazy, I know.


	10. Chapter 9

Amaya itched her head wearily as she stared at the oven door which was now encasing the strawberry shortcake, and then back at the pot on top of the stove which held the sugary (she made it even sweeter for L) icing. Stirring it for a few moments as she then was content for how it was coming along, she strolled into the large main room once more. She stared at the window to see the rapidly approaching night and at the slowly wearing down faces of the cops who were working diligently on the case.

With a sympathetic smile, she whistled loudly causing everyone's eyes move over to her. L turned his chair to the slide slightly, eyeing her blandly with his impassive expression.

"Does anyone want coffee?" she offered, as everyone's faces brightened considerably. Preferably Matsuda's," Well, raise… your hand if you do."

To her bemusement, everyone in the room raised a hand making her eyebrows furrow as she counted heads. There were 9 people today. Matsuda put down his papers feverishly and got to his feet, heading towards Amaya.

"Do you want me to help, Kai-chan?" he asked cheerfully, then his voice lowered with his eyes," And… and I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I really don't mean to be such a screw up."

"Maybe you shouldn't help Kaisou then," L murmured from the other side of the room," I wonder what else would happen."

Amaya frowned, and placed a hand on his shoulder leading him to the kitchen. Her gray eyes scanned over the kitchen, searching for the coffee beans. Finally, her eyes targeted on the high up bag on the very very high up shelf. Grumbling to herself about her genes her mother gave her with the not very tall height of 5'5.

"Matsu-kun," she said, pointing to the bag," Get that for me, will you?"

Nodding, he reached for coffee beans, with Amaya taking a few cautious steps back with fear that he'd somehow fall on her. Just as she had expected he slipped on basically nothing, and Amaya rushed to catch him and the beloved coffee beans. She stared down at him, arms shaking slightly from having to hold the full grown man up. Matsuda laughed nervously and staggered to his feet, holding the bag out to her. She got the grinder from beside the coffee maker itself and after the shrill of the device ended, the beans had turned into a dark powder.

"I'm trusting you to do the rest Matsu-kun," she stated, staring at him nervously as she turned the rest of her attention to finishing the icing," You… do know how to make coffee, don't you?"

"Of course," he replied, his tone having a hint of offense in it.

Amaya sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she took the icing off the stove to cool, and then also turning off the oven. Getting an oven mitt, she took out the cake and inhaled the sweet sent. A smile reappeared on her face. Oh the smell of sweet success.

She began to carefully drench the white icing on the cake, the pink quickly following. Then she stopped, face blank as a wide grin replaced the sweeter smile. She spelled out 'Catch Kira' on the cake. It wasn't that… original but better then a plain, ordinary cake. A little pick 'em up.

Amaya went to the large refrigerator, holding mostly ice-cream and sweet fruits as she grasped the strawberries and placed them on each corner on the cake. With a satisfied smile, she placed the cake on a serving plate on the table. She turned to see Matsuda pouring out the coffee into the cups with no mistakes. Amaya let out a breath and appeared beside Matsuda giving him an appreciated grin.

"Thanks for helping Matsu-kun," she said, patting his shoulder as she began placing the cups on a large plate," I'll starting handing out these ones."

Matsuda nodded, and continued on his 'laborious' task as Amaya walked out when a rebellious strand of hair got in her eyes making her blow at it with no avail. Carefully, she started handing them out to those nearest to her. Apparently, someone noticed her blowing at her forehead randomly when a hand brushed the hair of her eyes.

She blinked twice in relief as she saw Light in front of her, taking a coffee off the plate," Thanks."

Amaya nodded, and abruptly turned back to the kitchen where Matsuda was waiting with a gloomy expression on his face. She frowned and placed the large plate back on the table, standing in front of him with crossed arms.

"It really does upset me," he said quietly, staring up at the ceiling," When I do so many things wrong. I'm actually really good at things, and I'm pretty smart but for some reason whenever I'm around people I just screw up. Something always goes wrong."

Amaya remained silent, nibbling on her bottom lip as she stared up at her friend.

"I'm just so… stupid sometimes," he growled," And I know that. But damn it, L and the others are horrible to me. I'm risking my life just as much they are."

Now Amaya was in a stunned silence. She's never seen Matsuda truly _angry_ before. Not knowing what to say, she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest as she hugged him tightly. Matsuda held in a breath then let it out as he returned the hug. She looked up at him and finally replied,"Matsu-kun… you are an amazingly brilliant person, and I have never doubted that. We all have our faults, and our bad luck and I suppose it just so happens that you have your life's worth in all one time. You've been so nice to me, basically one of the nicest since I've come here. And I'm grateful for that."

His chocolate brown eyes stared into her soft gray ones. A small smile once more appeared on his face to Amaya's belief. Then within a moment, his lips pressed against hers. Amaya's breath stifled in her throat as she was in a stunned disbelief. Amaya was about to respond when she realized what was happening to her: Matsuda was kissing her. Purposely. Not an accident. Uh-oh.

"Well, I suppose I'll wait to get the coffee later," a voice said calmly.

Amaya pushed Matsuda away lightly, eyes wide with surprise as she saw L's silently glowering ones. He walked away with his usual slouch as Amaya frowned.

"Matsu-kun," she said as softly as she could manage," I've known you only for at maximum 2-3 days. This is way too fast me. Right now, I only think of you as a friend. Please understand that."

"Alright," he replied with a sigh then gave her a sheepish smile,"Sorry, I really am. But thanks for talking to me, and helping me out. Forget it happened?"

Amaya nodded, relieved,"Perfect. Now let's finish giving everyone their coffee. And yes, I'll give Ryzaki his."

Matsuda smiled gratefully as he took out the remaining coffee's, except one. Amaya bit her cheek thoughtfully as she grasped the coffee cup, creams and the sugar cubes. She silently walked over the Ryuzaki was ignored her presence. With a slight scowl, she placed the coffee and the rest beside him. He quietly placed in tons of cream, and 16 sugar cubes. Amaya smirked and remarked," Want some coffee with that sugar?"

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes and took a sip as Amaya spoke again," I have your cake ready if you would like it now."

"Is Kaisou and Matsuda involved now?" he replied stoically, completely off topic.

Amaya raised an eyebrow and stated blandly," No, just misunderstanding. We both understand that, so don't you worry Ryzaki. His attention will remain on this case."

"Good, and yes," he said, stature more relaxed now," I would enjoy some cake now."

She nodded and headed once more back into the kitchen, grasping a fork in knife in one hand, the other balancing with her hand and hip. She let out a strangled breath as she returned back into the large main room beside L.

_Thank God I got a job as a waitress a year ago_, she thought with an exasperated exhale of breath.

"Enjoy," she said dramatically, waving her arms at the cake.

Ryuzaki nodded and his eyes quickly scanned over the message on the cake. A small smile crossed over his face as he turned towards Amaya," Well, I'm trying. And thank you, Kaisou. It's very good."

Amaya smiled pleasantly and went to leave when his hand grasped her arm loosely. He chewed his bit of cake for a few moments, swallowed, and spoke once more.

"You haven't spoken to Shinigami-san yet, have you?" he inquired, as Light appeared with a black notebook in a case

Amaya froze. L's death would be very soon, if she weren't here. What was going to happen now?

"N-no," she stammered and hesitantly reached out, grasping the notebook in her hands. She looked around the room, to see the familiar shinigami starign at her with a confused expression.

"Hey Rem," she said shakily, waving weakly.

The shinigami narrowed it's eyes at her," What is your name, and how do you know of mine?"

"I'm a psychic remember?" she said with a wry smile," And I'm Hakumei Kaisuo. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the female shinigami replied, before staring blanking at the wall, and averting her gaze to stare at Amaya every few moments or so.

"Well," she said, clasping her hands," Do you need me to do anything, Ryuzaki?"

"Nothing quite in particular." He said with a shrug," Does Kaisou wish for something to do?"

"No," she said quickly," I was just going to head upstairs, and go to bed."

"Alright," L replied," Goodnight, Kaisou."

"Good night," she repeated, then bid the rest of the police force well before going up the stairs.

Amaya walked into her room, shutting the door and began to get undressed and placed the clothe she had borrowed from Misa folded in the corner. She wrapped the white cotton towel around her as she walked into the comfy bathroom and turned on the shower. She closed her eyes, listening to the water hit the walls, reminding her of rain.

Her eyes shot open. It rained the day Ryuzaki died. She'd have to watch for that. A feeling of foreboding fell on her. When Misa starting killing criminals again, Rem would kill Watari and L. She bit on her lip gard, accidently making a small trickle of blood run down her chin. She licked her lip, and then let out a small cry of annoyance.

_How much did I change so far_, she though anxiously as she placed the towel on the rack near the shower and slipped into the warm water.

Amaya began washing her hair as her thoughts returned to L once more,_ Why did I tell him he and Watari maybe had months to live? Damn it. I need to think of something fast. How the hell will I save them?_

She frowned as she finished showering, enjoying the feel of being squeaky clean once more.

"Hey, Amay." A familiar voice made her tense.

_L would never call me that_, she thought, eyes wide as she went through all the possible explanations of what she had heard,_ Maybe it was just my imagination-_

"Yeah it's me," a voice said gruffly," Now come on, I need to talk to you."

Amaya hastily reached for the towel and wrapped it around herself, getting out of the shower her gray eyes met familiar green ones. His shaggy dirty blonde hair was still in it's familiar disarray. His wolfish grin, the usual mischievous glint in his eyes, it was her brother. But he's dead…

"You have wings?" she said slowly, poking the feathers as he slapped her hands away,"….but you're dead."

"They're ticklish. No-no touch," he replied," And yes, to confirm I'm an angel and I'm dead. But I'm still hot."

"It is you," she remarked as she rolled her eyes. His cockiness didn't leave him even in death," I've missed you, Spencer."

His eyes softened as he patted her head," I've missed you too."

* * *

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: I'm sososososososososososossoso… sooooooooooooooooo sorry. Now for the exscuses. A. I was on vacation for a week. B. The week after that was making up all the work. C. I'm just plain old lazy and got writer's block. But L saved me! I was watching the second movie and almost cried. L dieing was so sad. D':

L: … glad I could help?

Natsumi: You should be. Now my readers if I still have any left… I just gave you a big hint about the Once Note. Dadadada! And I got a lot of reviews last chapter. Hurrah! Natsumi happy, Natsumi happy! And over 2600 hits? I almost peed myself. Thank you guys so much for all the support and happiness you… gave me.

Amaya: And now she's going to ask…

Natsumi: Oh, no. Not that question now. First will be: Who will be Amaya's Lub-Lub? I will ask that question very very soon, people. So keep that in mind. I want to put some fluffiness in it soon. Why? Because it's addictive. And no, I don't need an intervention thankyouverymuch. And he's going to ask.

Itachi: …hn.

Amaya: Why the hell is he here?! This is Death Note, not Naruto.

Natsumi: But…. 'tachi's adorable.

Itachi: Stop calling me that. Now.

Natsumi: :D 'Tachi 'Tachi 'Tachi 'Tachi –gets knocked out-

Itachi/ Amaya/ L: Idiot.

Itachi: I may as well ask the question/ command.

L: …

Amaya: I think this was Natsumi's secret plan. She wanted this to happen. She's clever.

Natsumi: -pops up- That I am! Now off you go, 'tachi!

Itachi : -clenches jaw- Review. No pleases. I'm Uchiha Itachi. I don't do 'please'. Or my brother. Just letting you rabid fangirls know. Ew.

Natsumi: Oh… okay. That didn't go as planned. But the faster you guys review the faster I'll update. I don't have writer's block anymore. :D Tata for now!


	11. Chapter 10

Amaya had quickly slipped on her navy silk nightgown she bought earlier that day and then sat on her bed, staring up obliviously at her elder brother. Who had now adorned very angelic wings, much to dear Amaya's confusion. With her blonde hair now brown and curling from being wet, she messily put it up in a bun, a water droplet tricking down her brow. Her brother stared down at her with bemused eyes that matched her own misting ones.

"So, how've you been Amay?" he asked, leaning against the walls with his radiating wings tucked in beside him," Other than transporting out of your dimension into this one, of course."

"Mom drove me out of sight and mind," she grumbled in reply with a sigh, eyeing her brother with a now wary expression," Nothing new about being alive, just doing as normal teenage kids do. Live, get drunk, grow up, move on. The deal."

Spencer frowned at her bland tone and let out a dramatic sigh," Oh, dear younger sister of mine, being in a whole other dimension/world/thingy/ is a grand thing on it's own, doncha think?"

"Of course," Amaya scoffed, rolling her eyes with a small smirk," But that really isn't a big problem, I mean, being in a place where shinigami, Kira, and drama all around are just the perks. Though, I truly don't mind L, he is quite the sexy catch and escaping from all the idiots in the other world dimension… whatever you want to call it I guess. But, I have to try to save L somehow.."

"So _that's_ why I'm here, Amay, for you to save him," he concluded," or… something like that."

"Eh?" Amaya let out a gruff noise," You don't know why you're here?"

"Nope, I just get sent on doing random missions and such," Spencer explained airily, waving his hands around," I sent you here, yes, but why _I'm_ here I can't say… maybe Big Man has something else in mind.."

"Oh joy," she growled, closing her eyes as she massaged her temples," Do you even know what the Death Note is?"

"That I do," he said with a shrug," That and the Once Note."

"Do you know what's going on in this dimension then?" Amaya pressed, face more eager and curious," And what is a Once Note? I remember Light asking me about that or something…"

"A Once Note is something that can't be explained easily," he mumbled, gazing up at the ceiling for a few brief moments before staring at his sister once more," But, it will change the future for the better of mankind, basically. That's what it does. I don't know else more other than that."

"And you know what's going to happen then?" Amaya asked once more," And where is the Once Note?"

"Wait, wait, wait," he hushed her with a raised eyebrow," Breathing is good too, you know, other than asking questions every friggin' second. Anyway, I don't know what's going on in the future, Big Guns upstairs does. But, I do know that it's going to rain in two days. A big thunderstorm, actually."

Amaya's eyes widened in realization, L was going to die in two days. She mentally cursed as she averted her gaze down to the ground, eyes misting over lightly with frustrated tears. She got here too late in the line of events, found out about the shinigami too late, everything was too late.

She coughed back her tears then took in a shuddering breath and stared at her brother with determined eyes," So, L is going to die quite soon then, if they know of Rem… and.. and everything."

Spencer sighed and took a seat next to his younger sister and embraced her in his arms as she laid her head against her shoulder," I have some last things to say before I go."

Amaya instantly sat up again, eyes wide," You're leaving again?"

"I can't stay here forever, little sis," his voice now serious and saddened as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, clutching at the plain white shirt he was wearing," Let me say what I gotta say, alright? Once someone dies… they're dead. You can't put a soul back into their body, they either go to heaven, hell, stay on earth, or… go into the betwixt and between."

"So I can't bring you back either then," she muttered, closing her eyes as she relaxed her grip from her older brother," And if L .. or Watari I can't save either of them."

"No, you can save… this L and Watari somehow," Spencer replied, getting to his feet then gave her a sad smile," I've got to get going now…"

"But I still have more to ask you," she protested weakly," What's the betwixt and between? How am I supposed to save everyone? I don't even have the Once Note!"

"I love you, Amaya," he said quietly, kissing her softly on the forehead," It's on your bed, and you'll figure it out. It may be hard, and you may feel like everything is going out of control but everything will settle back into place. I'll be checking up on you every now and then, even if you don't see me know that I am. If anything gets too crazy for you, I'll be able to interfere with your life once, and one time only."

"I love you too Spencer," she whispered, and looked up to see her elder brother had disappeared as if he weren't even there.

She turned to look at her bed to see a silver notebook laying innocently on her bed, just as her brother had stated. Amaya picked it up cautiously and flipped onto the first page which had in elegant French script, _How to Use_ at the top.

Her gray eyes scanned the page with a weary expression, attempting to understand everything that was being thrown at her. She began to reread the page, desperately trying to figure out a solution to the chaos that was beginning to whirl around her.

_How to Use and Additional Information_

_Once Note_

_1.This note can not in any way be used for killing another human being, regardless of the reason._

_2. If the Once Note were to be handled by an owner of a Death Note, it will turn into ash._

_3. The Once Note may only be used once, hence it's name. _

_4. After the Once Note had used up it's powers it will turn into a charm that must be warn at all times. This charm had protective powers, so it will not be completely useless. If it is not worn, the effects of the Once Note will be reversed._

_5. The Once Note's powers varies from the event that it will be used in and the owner itself, so the Once Note is not predictable in any way or form as is it's results. To use the powers, one must write down the object of their diligence on the paper behind this one._

_6. Lastly, in order to use the Once Note's attributes, the owner must sacrifice something of value. The owner will not choose the sacrifice._

"Well, that was confusing," she muttered to herself, grasping the Once Note in her hands lightly then tucked it under the bed's mattress."

'_The only thing I can do now is just go with it,' _Amaya thought weakly as she stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before getting to her feet and slowly treading down the stairs.

The main room was dimly lit by the computer screen's glow, making out a lone, familiar figure oddly perched in a chair, who was nibbling lightly on a strawberry. Amaya glanced around the room quickly, noticing the clock that read 12 A.M. in the morning, marking the new day. Technically, L and Watari would die tomorrow. The thought made Amaya's stomach churn uneasily as she slowly walked and sat in the lone chair next to L where Light would usually reside.

"Hey L," Amaya quietly greeted, as he turned and gave her a nod as he stared at her attire then back up at her.

"Hello, Amaya," L replied, face a little warmer then it's usual stoic expression. He took another strawberry that was next to him and placed it in his mouth," We are alone, yes. And why is Amaya here next to me?"

She smiled softly," Well, L, I just wanted to… spend some time with you, I suppose. You let everyone off easy today, huh?"

"Matsuda-san was complaining about being tired, and the rest of the investigation team followed suit," L replied, his wide eyes staring at her for a few moments quizzically, then moving closer to her and remained there for a few seconds before returning to his original position," Amaya smells very good, like honey and vanilla. I like it."

Amaya flushed lightly, but her smile grew a little bit with and with a mischievous glint in her eye, leaned over to L and inhaled to get a whiff of strawberries," You smell like strawberries, not that I'm surprised."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, an almost invisible playful smile on his face.

"It's a very good thing," she said with a grin," I love strawberries."

The two remained in silence, other than the often clicking and typing of the computer when Amaya sighed with L giving her a fleeting bemused glance when he turned off the computer to Amaya's amazement. Though, once the computer's light went out, everything was completely dark to Amaya's misfortune.

"Now I can't see," Amaya said gruffly, the old childish fear of the dark reappearing in her mind," I don't like the dark."

"It's illogical to be afraid of the dark, Amaya," L said calmly from beside her," The dark is natural, the objects of your fear should be what hides inside it. Now _that_ can cause harm."

"Gee," she replied sarcastically," Thanks for the advice, Dr. Phil. Not."

"I'll help Amaya up the stairs, if she is too afraid and can't see" he stated in a slightly teasing tone of voice which made Amaya narrow her eyes slightly.

"Damn nocturnal creature," she mumbled, holding on to L's loose white shirt up the stairs slowly then into the more brightly lit upstairs hallway.

"Is Amaya going to sleep now?" he asked, as they were in front of the room she was staying in.

Amaya shrugged half heartedly," No, not really. Isn't it early for you also?"

L nodded, hands placed awkwardly in his pockets as Amaya added," Do you wanna watch a movie before we go to bed?"

"Like one of those soap opera's with that Ryuga Hideki in it?" he asked absentmindedly," I don't prefer those shows, actually."

"We don't have to watch a soap opera," she said with a laugh, then a slight shudder," I hate soap operas and their drama. Isn't there enough in real life?", she paused and sighed," Let's watch a movie, do you have any DVD's or anything?"

L stared at her blankly making her deadpan," I don't have a need for movies, and have very little time. Movies usually don't interest me."

"Let's just browse some channels then," she offered weakly, as L stared off into space then back at her and nodded.

"Alright," he agreed candidly, walking away with Amaya following him into a room with many chairs and a large screen making Amaya's eyes widen with disbelief.

"This is like a movie theater!" she muttered to him," And this works as a regular T.V.?"

"Yes it does," L said, handing her a remote as the two took a seat in the front row," I usually use this room for presentations for various cases when the need calls."

"I…see," she said slowly, turning on the huge screen and scrolling through the channels for about a minute then stopped at the original C.S.I. series.

"What's this?" he inquired curiously, as the beginning of the episode began with the murder scene," A horror movie?"

"A crime scene investigation," she responded with a satisfied grin," A mystery police show that I've always liked watching and trying to figure out 'whoooo dunit'."

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she just laughed warily in reply when his eyes shown in understanding as the theme song began to play.

* * *

"I think it was the ex-boyfriend," Amaya announced as the episode was nearing it's hour end as L stared at the screen for a few more moments of which Grisim A/N: I think that's the guy with the glasses's name. Eh was promptly questioning a witness about the murder.

"No," L disagreed, silent for a few more moments before saying in an all knowing, conclusive tone," It was the friend of the victim."

"I still say it was the ex-boyfriend," she insisted, then grinned," Let's make a bet. Say I win, I get _you_ to make me a strawberry shortcake this time. And if you win-"

"Amaya will give me a kiss," he interrupted, a pensive expression on his face as he gave her his famous subtle grin," Deal?"

"Oh.. alright." Amaya asked with a flushed expression, then stared up at the screen as it finally ended with, as L had detected, the victim's friend, or so-called friend as the murderer," Damn world famous detective."

"I believe it's time for Amaya to go to bed now," he said, getting to his feet and turning off the large screen, heading out of the large room with Amaya trailing slowly behind.

The pair arrived to the doorway of her room, with Amaya staring nervously at the ground as she felt L's stare and looked up at his bent over form.

"Goodnight L," she said hurriedly, and went to enter her room when his hand lightly grasped her shoulder. Her eyes widened, startled as he pressed his lips on hers. After about a second of shock, she regained herself and slowly pressed her lips against his as he pulled away.

"Goodnight Amaya," he murmured, and turning smoothly to walk back into his room, before calling out," Amaya and I will need to make more deals in the future, I believe."

Amaya's cheeks tinted into a light pink as she closed her door halfway, so the dim light could still seep into her bedroom enough so she could see as she jumped onto the bed. Slipping under the covers, she laid her head on the soft, feathered pillows for a few seconds before immediately drifting off into sleep.

**

* * *

****Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: Now, that was a long one with a lot of the stuff you've all been waiting for. Hurray! L fluff and Once Note stuff! But I also left a slight cliffy, what's going to happen to L and Watari?! Dundundun.

Amaya: -stares at Natsumi then says sarcastically- You know, once you give them some answers, you just make more suspense and questions. You do this on purpose, don't you?

Natsumi: Why yes, my clever OC, yes I do. 8D Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! They made me glad. Muy bueno! –poor Spanish 1- -coughs- Aheh. Lo siento. Mal espanol. Me enchanta tu! :D Anyways, you see? The more reviews the faster the chapter appears. Get the message?

L: -stares at Lose Focus stats- Over 3300 views? Oh lord.

Natsumi: I know. It amazes me too, I think I already almost choked three times now since I started this. This is my first fanfiction EVER, didja know? I think I'm doing pretty good too. :D Anyway, I'm getting tired and tomorrow I have school so until later! Love you!


	12. Chapter 11

The early rays of sunlight peeked through the window's curtains with small streams ending up on Amaya's face. She shifted from the light, mumbling something that was muffled by the pillows she dug her face into. Something crept into her room silently as Amaya felt their presence she just dug herself deeper into the covers surrounding her. When someone began to poke her back slowly her eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Mooooom," she groaned, now hiding her head under the covers completely," It only takes me 15 minutes to get ready for school. Leave me alone, I tired."

"You tired?" a voice said with an amused undertone," And I can not say that I am your mother, Amaya-san."

"Spencer?" she replied, her head still under the covers," You're in college, why are you-? Eh, just.. I said I tired!"

"I can not say I'm this 'Spencer', either," the voice stated calmly, peeling away the covers from Amaya's face," Now, will Amaya please awaken?"

"Wha?" she sat up, eyes narrowed, hair in every direction, and just basically looking like Medusa's twin.

"Good morning," L said in a soft tone as usual," Will Amaya please get fully up now? Misa-san is here and wished to speak to you."

"Oooh… oh!" her eyes widened, and a fine blush arose on her cheeks," Aheh, good… morning?"

L's lips twisted into a small smirk," I suppose it is, but Misa-san is still asking for your presence downstairs. Something about a sleep over I believe."

Amaya yawned, already feeling a migraine pulse and throb in her skull. She huffed quietly as she rubbed the temples of her head. L gazed at her silently, leaning against the pale blue walls of the room as she got out of her bed slowly.

"Wear something meant for rain," L said, pausing as he was about to leave the room," It will either pour quite soundly today or tomorrow."

Amaya clenched her jaw, and took in a shuddering breath as she forced a smile onto her face," Alright, thank you for waking me up L. I'll be down in 5 minutes."

L left the room with a nod, closing the door softly. Sighing, Amaya ran a hand through her knotted bed-head hair as she searched and found a brush to run through her dark blonde hair. After combing through the knots she slipped off the dark blue nightgown off her and replaced it with some comfortable black jeans and a snug crimson red sweater with a lacey cut. _Misa would be proud_ , she thought wryly as she slowly descended down the stairs to see Misa currently clinging onto Light's arm.

Misa leapt to her feet, her smile was contagious as Amaya felt a soft smile appear on her face. She enveloped Amaya in a large hug, knocking the air out of her. Amaya coughed awkwardly and patted Misa's back with an odd expression.

"MisaMisa can't wait for our fun-fun-fun all day sleep-over, Kai-chan!" Misa exclaimed, beaming." I'm happy you remembered the deal!"

"Eh?" Amaya blinked, then her eyes widened in rememberance,"Ooh…"

* * *

FlashBack

"I guess you two can head out now," Misa said with a smile, as Amaya leapt to her feet," Don't forget our deal, Kai-chan! Sleep over on Saturday in exchange for the clothes , ooooh, can we have an all day sleep over party?"

"Sure, sure," Amaya nodded absentmindedly, anxiety hidden from her tone," I just want to get going so we have enough time to do everything."

"I'm going to come early then, how about 7 in the morning?" she continued cheerfully.

"Yeah," Amaya said, rushing out of Misa's apartment, pulling Matsuda by his jacket sleeve impatiently," Thanks for all the help Misa, see you Saturday!"

* * *

"Er… neither… can I?" she asked more than stated with a small laugh," Should I pack anything…"

"No, I'm pretty rich and have a lot of stuff so I think we should be good," Misa said, and started tugging on Amaya's hand," Can we get going now? MisaMisa set up an appointment for the spa in Tokyo and I want us to be on time! Come on!"

"A spa?" Amaya said, startled," No, I seriously couldn't…"

"I prepaid, so you have to go," Misa retorted with an innocent smile.

"Alright," Amaya sighed, rolling her shoulders trailing after Misa who was currently bounding herself into midair to glomp Light. Amaya smirked slightly and passed a laugh for a cough when he glared at her with narrowed eyes. Amaya stook out her tongue, then turned to give Matsuda a small hug making him jump slightly as he was zoning out.

"Sorry about the kiss from.. " Matsuda said with a flush.

"I said it was okay," Amaya said brightly," You're still my friend, Matsu-kun. No biggie. See you tomorrow I guess."

L was perched in his usual awkward position on the sofa, reading through some evidence from a recent criminal's death that dealt with Kira. He didn't notice her quietly tread towards him, as she embraced him in a choke-hold hug just to scare him from behind. He let out a yelp and his head whirled to see a mischievously grinning Amaya.

"Kaisou," he said warningly," Never do that again."

"Make me," she teased, a smirk firmly implanted on her lips.

L made a low sound in the back of his throat as he whispered so only she could hear," I would, but there are more than just us in here."

Amaya blushed awkwardly and tried to laugh it off," Anyway, I've got to go now. So I just want to say good-bye until tomorrow."

"Good-bye." He said with a nod and a small smile and wave of the hand.

"What about a hug?" she replied meaningfully, trying to mentally communicate with him with her eyes," Please?"

L's eyes narrowed as he put on a real looking smile and got to his feet, and embraced her tightly.

Amaya kissed his cheek then whispered next to his ear quietly," There is a notebook under my mattress. Read it, and make sure by all means no one other than you or Watari go in my room. You understand? Be careful. I was wrong about your death. It's soon. Tomorrow."

"Oh?" Misa's voice stopped Amaya's quiet words," Does Kai-chan have a crush-crush on Ryuzaki?"

"Ahah…" Amaya coughed," We should get going, right?"

Amaya turned to leave when L caught her wrist and turned her and made a dramatic pose as he gave her a swift peck on the lips then the other on her cheek as he whispered in reply," Does Amaya intend to keep her promise? To save me _and_ Watari?"

"I do," she murmured softly, backing away from him as she ignored the pink tint on her cheeks," Remember what I said okay?"

"Good-bye," he said, face expressionless but she could see the hidden distress in his wide orbs," I'll see you tomorrow."

"There is a love affair!" Misa said happily, or what ever emotion she portrays," Kai-chan has to tell me **everything**!"

"Let's go Misa," she said calmly, heading out the headquarters and eyeing Light's smug expression.

Amaya's gray eyes iced over as she glared venomously at the young Yagimi. Then she forced a mocking smile," You're my friend too, Light-kun! No hug for me? You make me so sad."

"Oh sorry!" he replied, returning the sugary-sweet tone," I can't believe I forgot."

With that said he gave her a loose hug at which he murmured," We both know I'll win."

"That's as much as you know, prettyboy. Nice guys might finish last, but those watching can make all the difference. Don't underestimate me, Yamgimi Light." She hissed, words laced with malice," I will save him. I will save both of them. I know what you're planning."

"We'll see, _Hakumei Kaisou_," he replied with a snide expression," We'll see."

"Let's get going, Kai-chan," Misa said, voice now more impatient as she pulled Amaya away from Light and out the door.

Amaya looked back to send a fleeting glance at Watari who's face suddenly blanched as he was conversing quietly with L. Her heart wrenched as she stared at the two then turned, closing her eyes briefly then looked at the sky once the two left the head quarter building. The sky was overcast with dark, brooding storm clouds which looked like they were going to burst within any moment.

"It looks like it's going to storm either today or tomorrow," Misa said with a pout as they climbed into the limousine and began to head out for the spa," I hate the rain, it makes my hair all frizzy. Ugh."

Amaya smiled sadly as she stared out the car window," Actually… I love the rain. That's what my name means, actually. Night rain."

Misa looked at her with a puzzled expression," I thought Kaisou meant reflection, and remembering. And Hakumei means twilight."

"Oh.. I meant my middle name," Amaya immediately replied, as she mentally cursed herself," It's Arashi. Hakumei Araski Kaisou. Well, Arashi really means storm, but.. you get it," she finished with a nervous laugh.

"Oh…" Misa said with a slight frown then shrugged it off," I haven't been to a spa in forever, it's been two weeks! Geez, when's the last time you went to a spa?"

Amaya tilted her head and let out a small laugh," Never."

Misa's eyes widened," Oh my gosh!" then she grinned brilliantly," Then we have to make this the best spa day ever!"

"What?" Amaya said, holding up her hands," You really don't have to do that much for me."

"Oh, It's okay," Misa replied, than a twisted lopsided grin appeared making Amaya cringe slightly," Because after we're done at the spa, I'm going to give you a make over!"

Amaya had to hold in her dinner from the night before as she breathed in and out slowly," No… really… you don't have to."

"MisaMisa never had a sister.. and my mom died right before my very eyes.. and I just thought you'd be nice enough to show me what it's like to have a girl friend that's close to you like family…" Misa said quietly, eyes watering.

Amaya frowned guiltily," Alright.. I guess one little make over won't hurt… too much."

Misa immediately brightened and all signs of her tears were gone. Amaya's mouth went agape," You.. you.. what?!"

"MisaMisa's an actress, remember Kai-chan?" Misa said, almost bouncing in her seat," Oh, we're here!"

"….friggin blonde manipulator," she muttered under her breath as she followed Misa out of the car and into the very expensive looking spa.

"Amane Misa and Hakumei Kaisou," Misa said with a smile as she stood in front of the counter.

"Oh!" the woman behind the counter gushed," It's MisaMisa! I'm your biggest fan!"

"You're so nice," Misa said with a smile, basking in the attention as Amaya watched the crowd around Misa grow larger by the second with a bland expression.

"Is that a cousin of yours or something MisaMisa?" another woman asked, and the whole crowd turned their gaze to the uncomfortably shifting Amaya," She's blonde too… but not as blonde as MisaMisa but has a bit of the same facial features. She's really pretty! What's her name? Is she an upcoming model?"

Before Amaya could have the chance to respond the crowd spilt, half still admiring the laughing teen idol, the other now gushing over MisaMisa's 'cousin'.

"I love that outfit!" a woman cooed, pulling at her crimson sweater," You and MisaMisa like the same clothes… but you don't like to show too much skin do you?"

"No, I'd rather stick with these clothes," Amaya replied with a smile," And no, I'm not Misa's cousin, though.. I'm a.." she paused,"… friend?"

"Are you a model too then?" a man now asked amidst the group of women," What's your name?"

"Hakumei Kaisou," she responded automatically, then looked over to Misa for support," I believe we 'd like to get our appointment now, thank you."

"Oh! Of course, of course," the woman from the counter replied with feverish nods," Please you two follow me."

Misa just laughed as Amaya deadpanned silently as they separated from the crows and trailed behind the woman into a changing room.

"You can get undressed here. There are robes and sandals. You may put your things in those lockers. There is a private V.I.P. room where I will show you after the two of you are finished." The woman said, then left the room.

"So… we'll be… naked?" Amaya said slowly, a worried expression on her face," Isn't this place co-ed though?"

"We'll be getting out massages and everything in an all girls area, silly," Misa laughed, as the two closed the curtains to change," But the private room will be co-ed but we have to be really quiet, because.. actually, I don't know why. We wait there to be called for our massages and everything."

The two were now adorned in soft cotton robed and comfortable light blue sandals. The woman from before reappeared in the room and lead them into a room labeled as the V.I.P. section, and Amaya and Misa took seats next to each other on a couch.

Amaya scanned the room, which had an intricately designed fountain made of marble in the center. The room was dimly lit, decorated with light blues, greens, purples and grays. The whole room was set in a way that just relaxed her. The air smelled like lavender and made Amaya smile slightly.

"Thanks for taking me Misa," she said, already feeling calmer, then she stiffened and thought,' _Other than the fact that because of you and your prettyboy boyfriend L and Watari will… no, 'would' die._'

"Oh!" Misa squealed, completely forgetting her advice to Amaya to be quiet," It's that hunk Hedieki Ryugya. That actor hottie!" N/A: remember that actor guy in those soap operas whose name was the same alias name of L? Yeah, him.

The said man gazed over at the two girls and winked while smirking cockily. Misa sighed happily while Amaya had a bored expression," Don't you have a boyfriend you love forever and ever?"

"Of course!" Misa replied, defending herself," I love Light to death and back, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good-looking guy when I see one."

Amaya shrugged and closed her eyes relaxing, listening to the calming sound of the water fountain when she heard the rustle of a robs and felt the sofa where she and Misa were sitting weigh down. She opened one eye to see the handsome actor sit next to her, eyeing her in a smug manner.

"I'm Hedieki Ryugya," he said in a suave tone, leaning a bit closer to Amaya," I'm sure you've heard of me."

Amaya gave him an annoyed expression and scooted away from him a bit," Yeah… hi."

"And who might you be?" the man asked, smiling at Misa for a brief moment flirtfully," I already know who you are, beautiful Miss Amane Misa."

"She's my friend, Hakumei Kaisou," Misa said for her," She's single!"

"Oh is she?" he asked, gazing down at Amaya," Would she like to change that?"

"Uh.." Amaya trailed off, then stopped when another woman entered the room in the spa uniform announcing," Chocolate bath, Swedish massage, mineral facial, manicure and pedicure for Amane Misa and Hakumei Kaisou."

"Oh darn," Amaya said, immediately jumping to her feet," That's us. I'll talk to you later Ryugya-san. Tata!"

Misa scowled and hurried after Amaya into the chocolate bath rooms.

"So, what do we do here?" Amaya said, staring at the large chocolate tub, wondering if it tasted good.

"This is were we relax in the warmed chocolate, and it's really relaxing actually. It's good for your skin too, makes it really soft!" Misa said with a smile, entering the chocolate laded tub, Amaya soon following suit in the tub next to Misa's. She let out a sigh, relaxing her head on a small feathered pillow on the edge of the tub.

"This feels so good," Amaya moaned, basking in the unique feeling. She paused then licked a bit of the chocolate off her finger and her eyes gleamed with love," It tastes good too?!"

"Aren't you glad MisaMisa took you?" Misa said with closed eyes," That Ryguya liked you! You two would be a cute couple."

"Sorry," Amaya laughed," But I'll pass. Oh, do you know who'd like this?" she laughed again," Ryuzaki would live in this tub. He'd probably like it even more if it was just filled with sugar."

"Speaking of Ryuzaki.." Misa said slyly, now opening her eyes to look over at the flushing dark haired blonde," Tell MisaMisa everything!"

"Well, I do have a crush on him," Amaya admitted, remembering wryly when all of this world was nothing more than an anime and a manga when she had a small crush for L Lawliet even then," But I don't know about him. He has too much to deal with for me." _Like dieing tomorrow because of your original shinigami, Rem._

"But I think he has a crush-crush on you too!" Misa said excitedly," He got jealous a lot because of Matsuda-kun, always stares at you and smiles, and he kissed you before we left!"

"Maybe," she replied absently, closing her eyes and eating a bit of the chocolate as she relaxed and fell into a semi-conscious state.

* * *

"It's time for you two to wash off and head off to your Swedish massages Misses," a woman came in about an hour later, rupturing Amaya from her absent minded state of relaxation.

"O-okay," she stammered as she got out of the tub and rinsed off the chocolate goodness off then returned to her robe to stand beside the awaiting Misa who followed the woman back into the V.I.P. private waiting room.

"Nice to see you again, Kai-chan," a voice said from behind her, their breath warming the back of her neck with a shiver.

"Ah!" Amaya yelped, startled and then turned to see a smirking Ryugya as she mentally groaned," Oh… yeah… nice to see you too."

"So Kai-chan," he said, following Misa and Amaya to their previous seat on the comfortable couch," Would you like to date a good looking, rich, famous, god-like male model and actor?"

Misa left to get two cups of tea, and returned to hand one to Amaya who took a sip and tasted something weird but shrugged it off and downed hers instantly. Then she turned towards Ryugya once more.

"Oh I would!" Amaya said in an admiring tone, then her voice dropped to a sarcastic one," Tell me when you find one, _Ryu-kun_."

"Why you…" he trailed off angrily as another woman came into the room.

"Amane and Hakumei for the Swedish massage, please follow me." The woman said, waiting patiently for the two.

"Oh, would you look at that," Amaya said getting to her feet," That's our call. Remember to tell me when you find that god-like whatchamacallit guy, alright?"

Misa burst out laughing as they walked to the massage room. Amaya smirked and entered the room, which was very dimly lit and had soft, classical music and the sound of rain playing soundly through the speakers.

"Please lay on the tables and go under the covers, alright? The massues will be in shortly," the woman said and left the room as the two girls laid down on the warmed beds.

"I could fall asleep like this," Amaya said in a calm, weary tone," I probably will during the massage."

"I've done that before," Misa laughed, then sighed as the two who would massage them came in and began to work at their backs.

Amaya let out a sigh of content as her muscles began to loosen under the professional touch of the massues. Her eyes began to droop and she soon fell asleep.

"Wake up Kai-chan," Misa said, shaking Amaya out of her relaxed sleep," If you're going to fall asleep this early, we'll just skip out on the manicures and pedicures."

"Oh.. okay," Amaya replied with a yawn, following Misa in a calm-dead like trance into the changing rooms, and got dressed.

"I feel like air," Amaya laughed as the pair walked into Misa's limousine," And sorry about leaving the spa early. Can I take a quick nap when we get back to your place?"

"Sure, sure!" Misa assured her as the limo stopped in front of her large apartment suite," Let's get inside now."

"Alright," Amaya said, feeling dizzy from all the spa treatment and followed Misa inside the apartment," So where can I crash?"

"I have a guest room," Misa replied, pointing to a crimson room with gothic décor," I'll wake you up in.. 30 minutes then?'

"Alright, what time is it now?" Amaya asked as she walked into the guest room, taking off her shoes."

"It's 12 P.M. now," Misa said, voice anxious," I'll wake you up in a bit."

"Okay," Amaya said with a yawn and snuggled under the dark red covers and shut her eyes.

**Misa's POV**

"MisaMisa gave Kai-chan the tea with the sleeping sedatives like Light-kun told me to. She thinks she's tired because she's so relaxed," Misa said as she talked to Light on her cell phone," What does Light-kun want me to do after that and what are you planning?"

"We're going to rile up the task force," Light replied, Misa could almost see his smirk," First of all, you've killed the criminals for the past week now, correct?"

"Yes Light-kun," she retorted automatically.

"Good," Light said, tone pleased," I want you to plant your Death Note on Kaisou, then call the task force sounding panicked and tell them exactly that, Kaisou has the Death Note."

"Oh," Misa murmured in admiration," You're so smart, Light!"

"I know," he said smugly," Then I'm going to tell the task force that I you've forced me to stay quiet and that you're the second Kira."

"But..!" Misa protested, anxiety in her voice.

"I'm not done," Light muttered impatiently," Once they put the two of you in confinement, Rem will have to save you and kill L and Watari. Once those two are dead, and Rem would have disappeared, I will convince them that Kaisou had some powers , along with being a psychic like she had told everyone earlier, that lead me to believe that you were the second Kira. So, because Watari and L would be dead and out of the way, no one would stand against me."

"What about Kai-chan?" Misa inquired softy," Are you going to kill her too?"

"I don't know how to kill her, you and the shinigami can not see her name or life span," Light finished with a sigh," But, she'll be under confinement or put to death I suppose if I can convince the task force that she truly is the second Kira."

"So when should L and Watari be dead by?" Misa asked excitedly.

There was silence on the other end of the phone call," By tomorrow night, it'll be raining too I believe."

"Night rain," Misa murmured to herself, an uneasy feeling in her stomach which she knew was guilt," Goodnight Ligh-kun."

"Do you have to go or something?" Light asked, in a surprised tone, used to having to persuade Misa to let him hang up the phone.

"…yeah, I'm going to make sure Kaisou is still asleep," Misa said," Bye."

"Remember what to do," Light stated sternly.

Misa exhaled loudly and hung up her cell phone, and stared at the guest room where Amaya was peacefully slumbering away. Her eyes stared downcast at the floor, and thought about L dieing.

"_Well, I do have a crush on him," Amaya admitted, ," But I don't know about him. He has too much to deal with for me."_

"And she might die too," Misa said aloud under her breath. Now, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, face more determined than ever before," There must be sacrifices for the new world, for the utopia Light-kun and I will rule!"

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: Ahhh! It's been forever since I updated. I feel so bad. I had the worst writer's block, and I finally got inspiration after thinking about chocolate. Hence the chocolate baths in the story. Anyway, I'd like to say a hugemongoustongus thank you for all the reviews! I was all :D . True story. I've gotten tons of alerts and favorites for this story, and for my user status too!

Amaya: Over… 4100 hits. Holy crack.

Natsumi: I know! nn I'm so proud of myself. I hope this really long chapter makes up for the long wait for me to update. I'm sorry! I've lost my writer's block completely now, I'm proud to say, and now with even more plot. Yay!

Amaya: You put in a teensy bit of fluff. And made it a bit funny. Not that funny, you made an attempt.

Natsumi: Attempts count! I don't see me not get away with murder attempts!

Amaya: …what?

Natsumi: cough Moving on, I have decided the official pairing will be AmayaxL. Cheers!

Amaya: Yay! :3

L: Chocolate… baths? I want one.

Natsumi: Maybe-

L: ….with Amaya.

Everyone: -silence-

Amaya: 0/0 That was a bit OOC there, L.

Natsumi: I hope you liked! C: Don't forget to review! The button beckons you.

See it?

Seeee it?

It's right… there!


	13. Chapter 12

"Kai-chan- I mean Hakumei Kaisou you are now under arrest for the charges of being Kira." Matsuda said shakily, rousing Amaya from her sleep.

Amaya yawned and stretched, eyes droopily gazing up at the surrounding Task Force officers surrounding the bed she was currently laying in," Hey," she greeted happily, her light gray eyes scanning the room slightly confused," What are you guys doing?"

"You are Kira," Officer Yagami stated firmly, an odd tone in his voice," Even though you tried to pin this on my dear son, Light, who had done nothing wrong."

When he said the name Light, her heart seemed to have stopped as she came to the realization of what happened. It felt like a train just rammed into her as her eyes widened when Matsuda came up behind her and placed the silver handcuffs on her wrists as she got off the bed.

Misa wearily came into room, eyes drowning in guilt as her eyes pleaded with Amaya's angrily tearing ones. Amaya defiantly averted her gaze to stare at a bag she brought with her which now had Misa's Death Note popped out of the top.

"These assholes set me up!" Amaya yelled, struggling against her bonds as they led her out of the house, Misa meekly following behind. Amaya turned, eyes glowering with anger as she stared at Misa and hissed venomously," I hope you and _Light-kun_ enjoy your eternity in nothingness. Or maybe if we're lucky, hell."

Misa didn't respond but hung her head as she stopped at her doorway as Amaya was being tugged over to the police car," And to think I knew this was going to happen," Amaya let out a sarcastic laugh," And I decided to give you a chance."

Amaya was placed in the back of the cruiser and was driven to the Head Quarters where they handcuffed her to a bed in a cell similar to the one Light was in when he was testing his theory if he was 'subconsciously' Kira or not. Amaya sat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling feeling defeated.

"God damn me for being too trusting," she muttered, leaning her forehead against the cool cement walls that surrounded her.

"Indeed," a voice came from the entrance of her cell. Amaya's head shot up and she felt her blood boil as Light stared down at her, his brown eyes glinting with smug accomplishment," Now, your beloved L and Watari are going to die, with no one in my way. I think we both know when I plan to have them killed, I actually have the exact time."

Amaya stared emotionlessly at Light, while she was in mental turmoil with her stomach churning uneasily with panic and the feeling of dread to add to her unease. He seemed to frown a bit of her bland expression and continued pushing to see some sort of reaction or response.

"At exactly 11:15 Watari will die, and within the next minute, as will L," he said, finally seeing her shoulders tense slightly as her eyes glowed with malice aimed towards him made his sadistic smile twitch into an even wider grin," Which, also happens to be the time of which you'll be executed. Isn't that a coincidence?'

"You son of a bitch," she rasped, clenching her fists as she got up off the bed to the rails which was the only thing keeping her from pummeling his pretty boy face as his wide grin melted into a small smirk.

"I'll then have no one in my way, not some freak detective and his little girl thing." He murmured, as Amaya gripped the rails so tightly her knuckles turned white, breathing becoming labored as anger coursed freely through her veins.

"Did you not listen to anything I said before at the market?" Amaya asked desperately, as she fell to her knees, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks," What you're doing is wrong, and you're going to lose. Even if L, Watari and I are dead, there are others that will stop you. And I know this."

"Isn't that interesting," he said sarcastically, taking what she said as a bluff," We'll just have to see, _Kai-chan_."

Amaya sat on her knees, her pride shattering into pieces around her as she gazed up at Light and began to plead," I'll do anything, Light, just don't kill L and Watari. It doesn't matter if I do, please, I made a promise!"

Light looked down at her for a few moments, then a smirk appeared once more on his face," Anything?"

She swallowed painfully and nodded slowly, head bowed.

"Nope, you have no use for me, and by the way," he paused," No one cares for the 'accidental judgment' death of your dear brother," he laughed coldly, making Amaya's demeanor fall apart as she leapt to her feet and quickly reached for the bars and punched him square in the face, and felt satisfied when she heard a sound crack indicating a new broken nose for the young Yagami.

"You bitch," he growled, holding his nose as crimson blood trickled down his face and hands.

Amaya feigned surprise and promptly replied," Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't think **gods** could bleed."

Light mustered up the most deadly glare and sent it Amaya's way as he spun on his heel and out of the cell room, and thankfully out of Amaya's sight.

With a sigh she returned back to the uncomfortable cot/bed and leaned her forehead on the chilling cement once more. Closing her eyes she began to hum a song she remembered to calm her down.

_Tell me what it is  
that you see in our futures,  
and I'll make it worth your while  
to tell me what you think._

"I can't do this," she whimpered, now hugging her knees as she rested her chin on them," I'm just an average girl. I can't save myself… let alone anyone else."  


_I'm almost at my breaking point  
Tell me what you feel  
The words in her head  
could level city blocks  
if they ever got said.  
But the world waits on you to make the move._

"And I never got to tell mom I'm sorry," she whispered to herself, raising her head to the ceiling to try and stop the tears from overflowing," I've never thought of home until now. I miss it, and I'll never see them again."

_Well I'll tell you,  
Everything will be all right.  
Rebuilding lives can take time._

"Amaya?" a voice called questioningly from the darkness, making Amaya gasp at hearing her own name and the voice.

"Spencer!" she yelled, jumping up to hug her shining elder brother," Thank God."

Amaya just went through and she looked back up at him, confusion written clearly on her face," Wha-what?"

"I'm not allowed to be truly here, Amay." He replied, his own face had worry written on it," Why didn't you use the Once Note sooner?"

"I-I don't know," she moaned, pacing back and forth with a feverish expression," I was afraid of what might happen, so I was going to use it right before their deaths!"

"Amay, Amay, Amay…" he sighed," I can't save you out of this one."

_Tell me why it is  
you can't see your own future  
I'll make it worth your while.  
_

"Why not?" Amaya asked eyebrows furrowed with an anxious expression," Not only will L and Watari die, but I will too! For something horrible that I didn't do!"

Spencer got an uneasy expression and frowned," You'd think I wouldn't know how that feels like Amaya?"

"I'm sorry Spence," she replied guiltily, eyes down to the floor," Do you think you can get the Once Note for me?"

"I can't," he said face contorted in concern for his younger sister," This is only the hologram of me, I can't touch or feel anything."

"Alright…" she murmured quietly, almost every hope was destroyed to get her, L and Watari out of this.

_  
The words in her head  
could level city blocks  
if they ever got said.  
But the world waits on you to make the move.  
_

"I've got to go now," Spencer said grimacing, and his light slowly began to fade as did anything left of Amaya's spirit.

"I guess I'll see you in a bit then, huh?" Amaya said with a wry smile," That's one thing I can look forward to, right?"

Spencer was about to reply when he completely disappeared. Amaya stared down at her hands, feeling just numbness with the realization that not only she, but Lawliet and Watari were going to die.

_  
Well I'll tell you,  
Everything will be all right.  
Rebuilding lives can take time.  
_

"Amaya?" a new voice called, making Amaya raise her head slightly to see the distressed expression in L's face," Is Amaya alright?"

"Just peachy," she replied in monotone, then looked up at him as hope came rebounding back," L, are you okay?"

"I suppose so, just a step up from you," he said, with a small sigh," Did Light just come down here not too long ago?"

Amaya nodded," Mhmn, just wanted to gloat the fact that you, Watari and I are going to die basically at the same time. But, I might have broke his nose, you know, I might have, but then again you never know."

"Very well done," he replied with a very small chuckle," And I have something for you, Amaya. Well, two things."

"Will they possibly save our asses?" she asked with a raised eyebrows.

"Amaya will be the judge of that," he murmured, grasping her chin lightly, wiping away the remaining tears that laid on her cheek with his thumb. L tilted her head towards him, as he leaned down to touch his lips to her trembling soft ones.

She immediately responded and pressed her lips against his firmly as she reached through the bars the wrap her arms awkwardly around his neck. L nibbled on her bottom lip and smoothly slid his tongue in her mouth which swirled around her own. She closed her eyes, basking in the happiness she had just received by simply kissing him. After a minute or two later she paused.

Then Amaya backed away slightly, halting the kiss as her cool gray eyes searched his own," That might make me quite happy, L, I will admit which also includes the fact that you are a superb kisser, but it won't save us."

"But this might," L said, slightly peeved that the kiss ended earlier then he had wished but handed her the familiar silver notebook.

"The Once Note!" she exclaimed, eyes bright and a grin grew. She quickly gave him a swift kiss on the lips then turned to him to ask for a pen which he knew and handed her a ball point one.

She opened the note, and turned to the page she would write and held the pen over the page hesitantly as one of the rules came flooding back to her mind. A creaking sound erupted and she looked up to see L had opened the cell door.

"Amaya is worried about the rule speaking of the sacrifice I believe." He stated matter of factly," And before you do write anything else, I wish to tell Amaya something."

"Hmm?" she murmured turning to see him sitting in his usual awkward pose next to her on the cot.

"I feel like I've known Amaya-chan for a very long time, something similar to what people call de-ja-vu. I've often had dreams about Amaya with.. memories about things that have never occurred." He admitted, gazing deeply at her from under his head of messy raven black hair," But the one thing that now puzzles me the most is, is the fact that in my dreams, Amaya-chan can not –"

"Please.. stop," she whispered quickly," I-I don't want to know."

A rumble of thunder boomed, and Amaya could hear rain pounding from the outside," Is it today? I thought today was.. yesterday! Damnit, Misa must have put sedatives in my drink and waited until the next day… " she rambled then halted as another boom came from the distance.

"Will Amaya give up something of much value for.. Watari and me?" he asked softly.

Without responding she quickly wrote the pair's name in the note. After a few moments passed, and a blinding light filled her vision then all Amaya saw a black. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the rain halting slightly into a softer drizzle, it's steady rhythm in her mind. Night rain. _My name seems to take control over my life, Amaya. My night rain._

_Don't tell me that you've given up  
its only 9 o'clock._

_Give yourself some time to think  
and us some time to talk._

_You hide your smile._

_We can't build a life in one night,  
we've got time_.

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: I'm sorry for the long wait, but first I wanna say… thank you so much for all the reviews, over 5000 hits, and being added to a c2syou know who you are :D, all the alerts, and favs, and everything! You have no idea have happy it makes me. Seriously. No idea.

L: Oh by the way Natsumi-san, nice tibbit of fluff you put in.

Natsumi: Fluff… there will be quite a bit in the later chapters. I hope you guys like all the suspense I put in it at the end. What will Amaya lose? What will happen? Dundundun

Amaya: Not that I'm not grateful that you had me punch Light in the face since I and I expect a lot of other readers enjoyed that.. but where've you been?

Natsumi: My laptop broke. ;; I was a sad child. I had to send it back to get fixed, that took about a week or so. But I hope the I hope I made a good chapter. :D Oh, and does anyone wanna be my personal editor? I've had some issues with contradicting myself in my story. -cough- And it would be great if anyone would offer to help. So, either send me a review if you wanna help or pm me. Whatever you wish. :

Amaya: Well, I hope you enjoy the story so far. I think-

Natsumi: I think I'm doing pretty good so far since this is my first fan fic ever. Anyway, I'll see you guys next chappy! Don't forget to review -heart- A/N The song is Breaking Point by Drew Alexander. I luff his music.


	14. Chapter 13

N/A: I thought I should at least put a disclaimer _somewhere_ in this story. So here it is. I actually _do_ own Death Note. But, everyone told me that I'd have to say I didn't or else you'd all be jealous. So -sigh- **I don't 'own' Death Note**.

Anyway, an important thing to know is, ecspecially if you dont understand (much) that when the font goes like **this** it is when Amaya is writting down her response. That's all I have for up top! Enjoy the 13th chapter.

* * *

She finally awoke with a quick gasp, sitting up abruptly with panic. Amaya grasped the bed sheets tightly, eyes scanning the unusually familiar room she was placed in. Her heart was beating loudly, as she could hear the pounding pulse steadily in her ears.

'_What..happened_,' she thought with a weary expression, worry clawing at her stomach along with distressed confusion. Her movements stopped abruptly as startling realization came upon her,' _Why the hell am I in Light's room?!'_

Amaya slowly slid out of the bed, and realized her attire was not the one she had recalled adorning, but a rather more elder conservative clothing that a mother would wear. She walked down the stairs with an upmostly confused expression to see the Yagami family eating breakfast. Amaya noted with a wry smile they looked like a perfect family out of a commercial, with everyone getting along eerily well.

"Oh, I see you're up!" Light's mother exclaimed, instantly getting to her feet and rushing up to Amaya," How are you feeling; that bruise still looks pretty painful."

Amaya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and opened her mouth to speak, '_What are you talking about? What bruise?' _To come to realize the fact that no noise was coming out. With wide eyes, she lightly placed a hand on her throat and attempted to speak again.

'_What's going on?_' she attempted, only to get the same result.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" his mother apologized quickly," I didn't know you couldn't speak. Light, please get her something to help."

Amaya merely sighed, and thought with a frown,' _Well, I didn't either'_

"Here, maybe this will help," Light said, getting up from his seat at the table to appear next to Amaya and his mother, to hand her a pencil and paper.

Amaya gave Light a weird expression,' _Wasn't he trying to kill L and I earlier?'_

"What's wrong?" Light inquired, with a genuinely concerned expression on his face," If it's about your clothes, my mother changed them, yours were all muddied and torn."

She had an exasperated expression, not even truly thinking too much about what she was clad in until he mentioned it. She gripped the pencil tightly, rapidly writing her responses and questions.

**What happened? Why am I here?**

"I saw two men come up to you last night, and tried to steal something from you. I heard you scream and rushed to get you, but one man threw a punch. I got the two of them ff before they could really injure you." Light explained with narrowed eyes and a disgusted frown," There are so many criminals running around these days. I wish they'd just disappear."

Amaya blinked rapidly, and turned her head to look in the mirror and saw a bruise formed on her left check. With a small grimace, she gingerly placed a fingertip along the bruise and noticed something 

dangling brightly from her wrist. She looked down to see a brilliant silver bracelet with angel wing charms hanging from them.

She fingered the bracelet for a moment, and her face lit up, remembering the Once Note speaking about a charm she must never take off. Amaya bit her cheek, and looked up at Light for a moment. He caught her gaze and gave her a warm smile which caught her offguard.

**Light-san, are you in highschool?**

"Yes, I'm a senior, two more months left. I'm applying to To-Oh University in the spring," he paused," Where are you from?"

Amaya froze, and thought of a lie quickly to put down.

**I.. don't remember.**

"Light," Soirchiro Yagami said with an anxious expression," After she was hit, did she fall and hit her head?"

Light's face instantly went extremely worried," Yeah, I couldn't catch her in time."

Amaya blinked and rubbed the back of her head to feel a bump. She gritted her teeth, and sat down on the family's living room couch, the rest of the family following.

"Uh-oh, that's not good," Sayu piped up, sitting on the arm of the couch," Hey, she doesn't know who we are! I'm Yagami Sayu!"

"I'm Yagami Soichiro, head of the Japanese Task Force," the older man introduced himself.

"I'm Yagami Sachiko," the woman said with a pleasant smile.

"And I'm Yagami Light," he said with a smile to match his mother's.

'_I'm guessing he didn't find the Death Note yet_' Amaya thought absently, staring at Light for a few more brief moments.

"So, what's your name?" Sayu piped up.

**I don't know.**

"This isn't good," Sachiko murmured, eyes narrowing down at her in sympathy.

"What should we do?" Soichiro asked aloud, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, making Amaya look up at him.

"It'll be best if she stays here, she looks like she's my age so she could get a job, and go to school here." Light suggested, as Amaya played with her hands," Then when she gets on her feet and gets some foundation, she's free to go."

"That would be best," Soichiro admitted," She'd just end up on the streets anywhere else."

"I've always wanted a sister!" Sayu said ecstatically, tugging softly on Amaya's sleeve

Amaya gave Sayu a small smile and began to write once more.

**If you are to take me under your care, thank you so very much for helping me.**

'_Now, I have a better chance to save L and I. I was too late earlier, now, I can change everything._' She thought, giving a small smile to the Yagami family.

"Well, first you need a name" Sachiko stated, inspecting Amaya for a few moments," What would a good name be?"

"How about Tsukimono?" Light said, gazing over at Amaya for approval.

"Surprise gift?" Sachiko murmured thoughtfully, then a grin broke out on her face," I think It's a very pretty name."

**I like it!**

"Alright, you'll be Yagami Tsukimono." Soichiro said with a softer tone," You'll be part of our family for now."

**Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate this**.

"Can I call you Mono-chan?" Sayu asked with a wide smile, clinging onto Amaya's arm.

**Sure.**

"Ah!" Light yelped, looking over at the digital clock on top of their television," We've got to go Sayu!"

"You're right, ahhh, I'll see you went I get home Mono-chan!" Sayu yelled, grasping her bag and rushing out the door, followed by a sighing Light.

Before he left through the doorway, he turned to Amaya," I'll tell my school about you coming in, and we'll set up your schedule to get you started."

**Thanks Light-san!**

"You can just call me Light if you like," he replied, and waved as he hurried out the door.

"Well, I have to head back to Police Headquarters too," Soirchiro stated, giving his wife a quick peck and Amaya a pat on the head and headed out the door in suit.

"Well, Tsukimono, we'll be the only ones here for a bit," Sachiko informed Amaya, placing a hand on her arm," Why don't you take a bath now and wash up?"

**Alright, and do you have any clothes I can borrow afterwards?**

"I'll set you out some of mine because you're a bit too tall for Sayu's," Sachiko said with a smile, as the two headed upstairs," That's the bathroom, the towels are already in there."

**Thank you Yagami-san**

"It's quite alright dear," she said warmly, and left the bathroom.

Amaya sighed and closed the door, and undressed to slide slowly into the warm bath. She let out a sigh of content, briefly closing her eyes. Her head was still spinning from earlier, everything happened way too fast. '_I guess my voice is the thing I had to sacrifice,' _she thought staring up at the white ceiling,' _Who knew everything could change this much this quickly? But that isn't the only thing I had to sacrifice… L doesn't know me anymore.'_

* * *

"So, how do you like dinner Tsukimono?" Sachiko asked, placing the plates down on the table as everyone minus Soichiro, seeing as he was working late as per usual, began to eat.

**It's very good, thank you for the meal**

"So, Tsuki, can I call you that?" Light asked politely.

**If you like**

"Great," he said with a smile," Now Tsuki, I talked to my school, and as long as you pass the entrance exam, you can finish up senior year at my high school. It's only two months, so it shouldn't be too bad."

**That sounds great, thanks for helping out so much Light.**

"It's no problem," he replied, then paused," Will Tsuki stay in my room again tonight?"

"There was junk on the guest room's bed, we just need to move it and it can be Mono-chan's " Sayu said brightly," I'll just move it to the attic!"

Sayu rushed from her seat at the table and loud noises erupted from upstairs, making Amaya's eyes widen bemusedly.

**Well, it seems like someone is excited**

"She's always wanted a sister," Sachiko said with a laugh," And you're her little surprise present."

**It seems that way**, **the food was great Yagami-san, thank you again for everything**

"It's no problem, really, now why don't you get going to bed?" she suggested to the remaining two.

"Alright, you okay with cleaning up Mom?" Light asked, pushing in his seat as he waited by the stairs.

"Yes, I'm fine Light, now you need sleep if you want to keep up being number one student!" Sachiko said with a laugh," Good night!"

**Good night, and I'll just leave this paper and everything down here for now.**

"Oh, Tsuki, can I talk to you real quick?" Light asked, tone firm as Amaya was about to walk into her new room.

Amaya nodded, and frowned and made a scribbling motion saying the paper was downstairs. He pushed her lightly into the room, making her take a few steps back. He shut the door behind them.

"Who are you really?" he asked, with narrowed eyes," When I saved you, you saw me and started going hysterical, calling me Kira. Who is Kira?"

Amaya's eyes widened, as she mentally cursed. She can't remember the fight with the two men, or even doing what Light said she was doing. She shook her head and shrugged and looked around the room and found a small scrap of paper and a pen.

**I have no idea what you're talking about, I must not remember, sorry**

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair," It's okay, it just worried me a bit. Sorry to scare you like that."

Amaya let out a large exhale of breath and nodded, relieved, then nodded to show that everything was fine.

"Good night, Tsukimono, surprise gift," he said, his tone oddly eerie.

Amaya nodded slowly, and waved as he left the room and closed the door behind him. She turned off the light and went under the covers on the bed, and closed her eyes, mind restless.

'_Where is L now? What about Spencer? Will I ever get to see either of them again? What's happening?'_

* * *

'_Who is she, really? Why am I having these weird dreams about things that never happened? Why would I have any reason to kill Tsuki, and this guy named L? What's happening?'_

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I've just had a lot going on atm. And sorry about the absence of L. I'm building up plot and drama. Everyone likes a heavy helping of that! And, now you guys know what you've wanted, plus, she's living with the Yagamis. Isn't that a twist?

Amaya: My head is still spinning- Hey! I can talk now!

Natsumi: Only in this world, my dear, only in this world. And thanks for all the reviews and hits lovely readers! You make me very happy to hear all of you enjoying 'Lose Focus' thus far. So, if you still like this which I hope you do So, review! Or, Light will have a pairing with Matsuda during Natusmi Talk. And I know that alone is very frightening.

Ex#1

Light's light brown eyes glittered brilliantly in the moonlight that dimly lit the garden around him. A rustle came from behind him, making him jump but after straining his eyes to see the figure, he let out a sigh of relief to see it was merely Matsuda, his hubby.

"Oh Matsuda!" Light cried, leaping into his arms-

Light: STOP IT. STOP IT RIGHT NOW NATSUMI.

Natsumi: -cakles-

And embraced Matsuda, leaning against his chest with a content expression on his face-

Matsuda: PLEASE, PLEASE STOP IT!

Light: IM BEGGING YOU AT THIS POINT. –goes on knees-

Natsumi: Okay! As long as Light-baka begs. Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I merely dd the who LixMa thing to make you all laugh. This chapter was more serious. X . x I hope I made you giggle. xD


	15. Chapter 14

"We're home," Light said, entering the front door of his home with Amaya following quietly from behind. She smiled her greeting at the family as she placed her bag over a chair. Amaya turned, to look once more in Light's bag, which she had been doing for the past two months as she stayed in the home. She had expected to see his usual text books, but as her eyes scanned inside his bag, her breath caught in her throat.

"What is it Tsuki?" Light asked airily, looking over at Amaya calmly.

'**Nothing, thought I saw a spider. That's all.' **She had written as usual in the small pocket notepad she carried with her.

"Oh, I see," he replied with a shrug, then turned towards his mother," I'm going to study, alright?"

Amaya sighed, clenching and unclenching her fists as she narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. She walked upstairs, and went into her room as she quietly shut her door after her. Amaya jumped onto her bed letting out an exasperated moan and rolled around then stopped and sat up, hair jutting out from all places. Her sterling silver bracelet hung snuggly from her left wrist, and she tugged absently at the wing charm that dangled loosely.

'_What am I going to dooo?'_ she thought with a frown, knowing she was just trying to deny the fact that she had just saw the familiar black Death Note in his satchel with stalling,' _And I kinda think of him as a brother now anyway.. AH!'_

Alarms went off in her head as she just realized this and groaned as she hit her head against the ceiling. '_ Spencer hasn't appeared either. Geez.'_

Another sigh escaped her as she looked around her new room, no longer the guest room but now fully her own. A picture of the Yagami family standing proudly, with Amaya, or in their eyes, Tsukimono standing awkwardly on the side in it's frame as it stood proudly on the nearby bedstand. Amaya smiled sadly, as she grasped the frame as she recalled everything that has occurred from the time she had first woken up, to now. L's small usually hidden smile and Watari's warm grin appeared in her mind which made her stomach churn uneasily as she grasped her bed sheets tightly in her hands.

'_It's time to stop playing family..'_

* * *

Light's eyes widened as his gaze went back and forth from the news on the television to this strange notebook he had discovered earlier that afternoon. He opened the black note and read over the first page again, heart accelerating quickly as his mind registered what had just happened.

'_It's just a coincidence, it has to be. But still.. I have to make sure whether this is real or not.'_ He decided shakily, slowly getting to his feet and reaching for a jacket in his closet then placing it over his shoulders. He placed the Death Note in the inside pocket of his jacket, and opened his door to see Tsukimono staring up at him slightly surprised. She smiled sheepishly, but the smile was off he noted with a bland expression as she quickly wrote something down.

'**Where are you going?'**

"I just thought a walk would be nice," he replied instantly," No big deal."

'**Can I come?**'

Light frowned slightly, mind whirling. '_She might be able to see the Death Note if I try to use it again to see if this is real or not. But she usually comes with me on walks..so if I were to say she couldn't come she'd know something was..'_

"Of course," he said, replacing his thoughtful frown with an absent smile.

Tsuki ran back into her room and returned with a black hoodie on, wearing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes Light noted. He made a gesture and Tsuki began down the stairs, Light following closely behind.

"We're going out," Light called out, leaving after Tsuki walked out.

The pair walked in silence, the spring night still slightly chilly and Tsukimono shoved her hands further in her sweat shirt's pockets, gazing back at Light every few minutes with an anxious expression on her face. Slowly, more stores began to appear as they walked along and a yelp for help caught his ears as did Tsuki's as they saw a girl being tugged at by a group of bikers.

"C'mon baby!" the one man chanted, an eerie smile on his face as he tried pulling her jacket off.

"I'm going to look at some magazine's real quick, alright? You can stay here." He muttered quickly, after he heard the one man's name. '_He'll be the one I try it on._'

Light quickly walked into the store, and looked at some magazine's as Tsuki stayed at the front of the store, looking desperately at the struggling woman and back at Light.

* * *

Amaya let out a shaky breath as she knew what Light was going to write down in his Death Note and felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach erupt. She made her hands into fists, shaking slightly as she decided on what she was going to do. To make Light believe that the Death Note was a fake, to make him throw it away, she was going to have to save the man who was harassing the woman.

It was at this moment she truly hated her voice being lost, as she ran in between the man and woman with a determined expression on her face. The woman behind her let out a slightly relieved sigh as she instantly scurried off, leaving Amaya alone in between the men. Amaya's eyes were narrowed at the woman in irritation, for leaving her alone with this pack even when she had just saved her, then back to the man with disgust.

"Oh lookie here boys," the man said with a perverted chuckle," I think this one wants it."

She struggled against him, trying to push him away farther away from the intersection of the street so he wouldn't get hit by the car. The man groped her roughly making her wince in disgust, but obviously still not able to make verbal protests.

"She's not saying stop," he said as he tried to force her hoodie off of her and then held a knife at her throat when he paused with an odd expression on his face making the man's friends look upon him with confused expressions.

In a quick movement, he ran into an alley way leaving Amaya and everyone else around her stunned. She stood in front of the store, shaken and slowly walked to the alleyway the man ran into. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart seemed to have frozen as she stared at the gory scene placed in front of her. Amaya rested her head against the cool brick wall, eyes empty trying to not look back at the man. He had slit his own throat.

* * *

"Tsuki!" Light had called, running up to her and brought her into a quick embrace, making her head lay against his chest. His eyes went wild in fear and excitement as he stared at the dead man before him. '_It's… it's real! I just killed someone.. no.. two people. That man on the news from before. I have this power now.. '_

Tsuki was still as she leaned against him and he tightened his grip around her as he glared at the dead man, an unearthly determination glowing in his eyes,'_ I'm going to make a perfect world where I will be god, I will rule a world with only good people. Where people like this man will no longer exsist.'_

He looked down at her, the girl who he felt was no longer a strange girl he had found those two months ago, but now someone he felt was a part of his family. Tsuki then looked up at him with a weary expression, and placed her hands on his chest and felt the hard cover of the note under one hand. With a lost expression she softly pushed him away and headed home, leaving him to look after her.

* * *

'_Damnit damnit damnit!' _she thought as she ignored the worried expression from Sayu and Sachiko as she ran upstairs into her room_,'I couldn't do it. I should've known he would write something else other than being hit by a car'_

Amaya closed her eyes and laid down on her bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next day was an uncomfortable one for Tsuki, as she strained to avoid any contact with Light, who of which acted normally as if nothing had occurred. The both walked home together, Light looking over to Tsukimono every few minutes as she pointedly ignored his glances.

"Are you okay Tsuki?" he asked finally as they were about to enter the house.

Tsuki looked at Light, and didn't make any gesture to reply and walked into the house then up the stairs once more to her room. Light frowned, and went into his own and locked his door. He opened his desk drawer and took out the black notebook and turned the TV on immediately to the news. A feeling of power overpowered him as his pen flowed across the paper, over twenty name listed on it's white pages.

He leaned back against his chair, eyes glazed over with satisfaction from the death of the most wanted criminals. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a dark looming figure and turned and almost fell over from surprise. After a few calming breaths, a smirk appeared on his face as he stared up at the floating monstrous creature.

"I was expecting you," Light murmured eyes narrowed as he observed him," So, are you here for my soul or something?"

"No," the dark figure replied with a wide grin," This is my notebook, I'm surprised you wrote so much, most humans usually stop once they realize what it is."

"Why did you choose me for the Death Note?" Light inquired, sitting on his bed.

" Every shinigami has a Death Note. I just dropped mine and you just happened to pick it up, I didn't choose you or anything. My name is-"

The door's lock clicked and opened to reveal Tsuki, staring wide eyed at the shinigami. Her lips parted slightly as she mouthed angrily,"_Ryuk_"

Ryuk gazed over at her, eyes wide with surprise then a bemused grin crossed his features," Oh? You can see me?"

"T-tsuki," Light stammered, malice appearing in his eyes," I don't know who this is or anything-"

Tsuki reached for her notepad and looked at him with a bittersweet expression.

**Don't lie to me Light. I already know.**

She turned on her heel, not before glaring at the shinigami and Light and went out of the room.

"What are you going to do about that?" Ryuk questioned Light," She could tell, you know."

"I don't know for now," Light replied, closing his eyes," But if she says she already knows.. how much does she know?"

"What's her name?" Ryuk asked suddenly, a smirk on his face.

"Yagami Tsukimono." He answered abruptly.

Ryuk cackled, and looked down at his new entertaining toy as he murmured with twisted amusement," This is going to be very interesting."

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: Hello! It's been a little while since I've updated so here it is! First off, I wanna thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Thank you so much for supporting me! And I also do appreciate the constructive criticism that some of you are giving me. :D It really makes me happy to know you guys 

like this story so far. Though, I have a confession to make, I lost a bit of my passion for my story about three chapters ago D;. I'm going to watch some Death Note to see if I can get more into it again. I think this chapter is pretty crappy unfortunately. / I was having a hard time figuring out what to write. But, I'm going to try and not give up on this story. Persistence! Diligence! Eheh. I have a really good idea for a new Fanfiction for Naruto. So, after I finish this story, I'm probably going to write it and see how that works out.

Amaya: You made this chapter kind of confusing.

Natsumi: Ack. I kinda did, didn't I? Well, between the page breaks are the change of the certain types of POV for how much Light knows. Light believes Amaya is Tsukimono, seeing as he wasn't told her real name etc. etc. So I hope you guys didn't get too confused. I apoligize if this chapter's content isn't that well, and any of the recent past. -sigh- But anyway, I hope you enjoyed atleast! -N/A When I get my interest back into this story, I'll prolly edit this chapter anyway. Haha-


	16. Thank you and Apology To My Readers

First, I would like to apologize for leaving you – all of you who kept up with the story by the chapter and those who have enjoyed this story – and I thank you for your support, kind words, and feedback. I want you all to know that after these two years of making you all wait, I WILL be finishing up this story as well as Reverse Rebirth and adding in some other new stories for your enjoyment! Not only will I be updating new chapters, but I will be fixing older ones as well. Be on the lookout for new chapters coming up this week! Thank you all again for being so kind to me and so supportive of this story – it's because of all of you I'm finishing this story! Arigato!


	17. Chapter 15

Amaya was in her room, trapped inside of her thoughts as she stared aimlessly up at the ceiling. It was morning and the light was streaming into her room yet she refused to make an effort to get up. She was not eager to see Light after confronting him last night. After a few brief moments, she sat up and slowly left her room. It was a Saturday, so Amaya was hoping that the family would be out on various errands and she would be left alone with her thoughts and hopefully figure out the plan of action she would take with Light. Amaya treaded down the stairs and immediately walked into the kitchen, reaching for a bowl to make herself some cereal. She headed for the table when she froze so quickly she dropped her bowl, a large clatter making Light narrow his eyes as he was sitting calmly at the table.

She looked around for anyone else when her heart dropped into her stomach when she knew there was no one else in the home. Light never once moved, his light brown eyes burning with confrontation. Amaya knelt down and slowly picked up her mess, with Light making no indication with the fact that he would help – which he normally would. She placed the bowl in the sink and reached for her notepad and pencil and took a seat next to him, her face was guarded.

"We _are_ going to talk about what happened last night, Tsuki," Light said, clasping his hands together, never one breaking eye contact, "whether you like it or not."

Amaya's eyes left Light's to notice Ryuk floating behind Light, a wide grin stretching his pale face. She grasped her pen and wrote frantically on the notepad placed in front of her.

_**You have to give up ownership of the Death Note. And soon.**_

"And why is that, Tsukimono?" Light murmured, tone sharp," This is the best thing that has ever happened to me – other than finding you that one night two months ago."

Amaya gave him an exasperated expression and rolled her eyes.

_**Don't try flattery Light, please, for your family, just give it up.**_

"Or what?" Light retorted, eyes glinting at her dangerously," You're going to tell?"

Amaya's eyes lowered and she slumped back against her chair. After a few moments of tense silence, she looked up at Light, expression sad and began writing her reply.

_**Light, I won't tell. I don't know what the consequences of me being quiet will be, but I don't want you to go to jail. You've become a great friend to me and I know that you are a good person. The Death Note will change you, please, just give it up. End this before it starts.**_

"Tsuki, don't you see," Light said, voice loud and excited," I can make a perfect world, everyone will be happy and no bad will come to anyone! Don't you remember? How those men almost hurt that girl _and_ you last night? People like that won't be around anymore!"

_**And that's a great goal – but do that goal right by going into the police force like your father. Not this way – this way isn't right!**_

"That way only works half of the time," Light replied impatiently once he finished reading Amaya's reply," This will ensure that justice goes through."

Amaya bit her lip and slowly got to her feet, her head tilted away from him so he wouldn't see her eyes. She grasped the notepad and quickly scribbled her reply.

_**Nothing I try to say will change your mind, will it?**_

Light frowned and clenched his jaw. He got to his feet and stood in front of Amaya. Amaya kept herself turned away from him, holding her arms across her chest awkwardly. She felt him cup her chin, forcing her to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her, encasing her in an embrace. Amaya stiffened and Light immediately backed away, expression becoming blank.

"You used to not mind me hugging you," he muttered, turning his back towards her as he walked to the window," What, have the past two months meant nothing? I thought you saw me as your brother."

_**I do see you as a brother – that's why this is killing me so much. I know nothing I do will change your mind… but you have to absolutely promise to not kill any innocent person. That includes people that suspect you. As long as you only… only kill convicted criminals. That's the only way that I can accept this. **_

She handed the paper to him, and he silently accepted it, scanning over her words. After a few moments, Light smiled.

"That's all I planned," he replied, face relaxing from its one hardened state," If I killed an innocent person – I'd be no better than the criminals, would I?"

Amaya's face became downcast as she wrote something on the notepad, and ripped the paper off and placed it on the table. Without looking back, she walked back upstairs and into her room. Light watched her leave and went over to the table, gingerly picking up the paper.

_**I know… and that's what I'm afraid of.**_

Light's expression immediately darkened. Ryuk, who was silent during the whole exchange, finally let loose a cackle. Light crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash can. His eyes flashed back and forth in thought, trying to come up with possible explanations on how she knew who Ryuk was and what the Death Note was. He decided he'd wait. For now.

* * *

Amaya finished dressing for the day and hesitantly left her room, ears alert for any footsteps indicating Light was near. After cautiously going down the stairs and seeing no one, she let out a sigh of relief. She grasped onto her house keys, small purse, and a small notepad and slipped it into her jacket. She walked out of the house and began on her journey to a small shopping district about a mile away from her new home. A half an hour went by when she finally arrived. A small smile lit up her face when she found the ice cream parlor she had fallen in love with two months ago – when she started staying with the Yagami's. She has been going once a week since then.

She walked through the door, ringing the bell that was stationed on top and smiled a greeting at those who were working. Amaya pulled out the notepad, requesting her usual hazelnut icecream with chocolate chips. She walked away with her prize and sat down in the corner of the small parlor. Her mind wandered as she ate, constantly ending up with Light and L.

'_Will I even get to see L again..._ 'she thought, eyes weary '_But… it would be a good thing if I don't. That means Light would stop using the Death Note and that L and Watari will definitely not die, no need for an investigation, right? '_

The bell chimed and Amaya slowly looked up. Her breath caught in her throat as her world came tumbling around her. Dark gray eyes looked at her for a moment, bored, then quickly looked away and walked slowly to the counter, finally ordering strawberry icecream. He sat at a few tables away from her, not giving her more than a sideways glance.

'_I'm a stranger now'_ she admitted to herself,'_I'm a no one to him.'_

And after everything, the fact that she meant nothing to L anymore is what hurt her the most. Amaya silently watched him leave, feeling a part of her crack for each step he took, leaving the parlor. She got out of her seat and left, walking in the opposite direction of L back towards the Yagami home.

'_This kills me... but God, please make it so I never see L again,_' she prayed silently, jaw clenched tight, '_Never ever again_.'

* * *

**Natsumi Talk**

Natsumi: ….I am SO sorry about the… you know.. three year wait.

Amaya: Yeah. That's kinda ridiculous. That and the fact that I STILL CAN'T SPEAK. I swear I'm getting carpel tunnel for having to write replies to everyone. And L only looked at me once? Do you hate me?

Light: …and I'm still allowed to do Death-Notey things? Seriously? SWEET.

Natsumi: Yes, well.. I'm going to desperately try and complete this fan fic. But it's gonna take me at least another 10-15 chapters. Yikes. But I will never the less finish it.

Amaya: I've only been gathering dust for the past three years. I kinda deserve the finishing factor.

Natsumi: ANYWAY, I just want to apologize because this is sort of a short filler chapter – I'm going to go in order via episodes because I kinda.. forget a lot about Death Note. Blasphemy, I know. The next chapter will have much more action in it because I would have watched more episodes etc. etc.

Amaya: Natsumi would also like to apologize that this chapter doesn't have much in it and might make some of you unhappy. That and… all of that. So yeah…

Natsumi: I would also like to thank all of you that favorited this story and my author-ship! And so many reviews - even when I was gone! Thank you so much! And over 13,000 hits. I'm impressed. I used to be happy if I got over 200. Oh the good 'ol days. I'll update the next chapter at the end of the week. So until then –

L, Amaya, & Light: Goodbye!


	18. Apology

I was around fourteen when I 'attempted' to write fanfiction, and while many people had enjoyed some of what I had written, the style is very immature. That being said, I'm around nineteen now, and seeing what I had written before almost pains me. So, I will be rewritting 'Lose Foucs', because I feel as if I made my character, Amaya, a bit too MarySue-esque. There are some issues with plot etc etc. Hopefully, you all don't hate me too much for making you wait this long. And sorry if I got anyone excited with the prospect of having a new chapter. This story will come up as being 'deleted' because it'll just be easier on a whole to have a entirely new prompt, be on the look out for it within the next week! (It will probably be the first two chapters that will be up, also look for a new DN fanfic I put up if you feel obliged!)

Thanks for being so loyal and dealing with me so long!


End file.
